Echt
by whitesagaro
Summary: "Ich will was Echtes!" waren sein worte, aber was passiert wenn eine bestimmtes Gespräch ihn zeigt, das er nichts Echtes haben kann, oder vielleicht kann er was echtes haben, nur nicht mit ihnen? Crossover-Elemente, OOCs und Ocs
1. Chapter 1

Hachiman Pov

Ich, der legendäre Einzelgänger Hikigaya Hachiman war ein bisschen glücklich, wieso?

Ich würde gerade in mein Club gehen und meine Bekanntschaften treffen, Yuigahama Yui und Yukinoshita Yukino, und ich glaube ich werde wie hieß das Wort nochmal ?.

Spaß haben?

Wegen unserem letzten Auftrag habe ich fast die beiden wegen meine dummen Methoden verloren, ich wollte ihnen...nahe kommen. Hiratsuka-Sensein sagte mir, das die beiden Probleme hätten das sie nur mit der Hilfe eine andere Person lösen könnte, es musste nicht ich sein, aber ich wusste auch nicht wieso. Ich wollte, der sein der sie Hilft und sie unterstützt.

Ich habe mein wahres selbst offenbart als ich sagte das ich etwas Echtes wollte. Obwohl ich nie gehofft hatte das jemand mir dein Weg öffnen könnte: Den Weg etwas Echtes zu finden

Ich erreichte die Tür des Service Clubs, als ich einige stimmen hörte. Ich wusste nicht was mich dazu brachte mein Ohr an der Tür zu stecken, um zu hören, was dort passiert, als ich die einfachere möglichkeit hatte die Tür zu öffnen und zu sehen, wurde ich aber gestoppt als ich Yukinoshitas Stimme hörte

"NEE-SAN"

"Beruhige dich, Yukino-chan, ich habe nur eine Frage gestellt„ das war Yukinoshitas Harunos stimme, was macht sie hier?

"Nee-san, du solltest den perfekten logischen Grund wissen warum. Natürlich haben wir Hikigaya benutzt, um unsere Probleme zu lösen! ICH MEINE WARUM WÜRDE JEMAND WIE YUIGAHAMA ODER ICH MIT EINE EINZELGÄNGER WIE IHN AUCH NUR UNTERHALLTEN?! FREUNDE!? JAJAJAJ NATÜRLICH, WER WÜRDE SCHON MIT EINE PERSON WIE IHN AUCH NUR BEKANNTE SEIN! STIMMTS, YUIGAHAM-SAN?!„

"Ich wurde nur sein freund weil ich mich schuldig fühlte für die Probleme, das ich ihn mit Sable gab. Ich wollte auch nicht sein freund werden, der einzige Grund warum ich im Clubraum kam, war um mit Yukino zu sein. Auch seine problem lösung, die uns gab war ziemlich nützlich„.

"Ich verstehe, ich warte auf dich in das Café, Yukino-chan!„

"Bis später, Nee-san„

Allgemein Pov

Hikigaya öffnete die Tür zuerst, ihre Blicke trafen sich. War verwirrt, er lächelte das war aber anders als seine normale lächeln.

Das war das Lächeln von jemand der seine Hoffnung zerstört wurde.

Nein.

Es war das Lächeln von jemanden, den man wieder Hoffnung gab, aber es wurde wieder zerstört, und zwar schlimmer als das erste Mal.

Haruno sah dieses lächeln ziemlich oft, sie hat viele Menschen kennengelernt die dieses lächeln hatten.

Und selbst sie hatte immer Mitleid von Menschen die dieses lächeln hatten.

Bevor sie was sagen konnte schlug er sie zu "Danke, Haruno-san„ sie war überrascht das er sie so nannte. Ihr ging ein Licht auf, er hat uns gehört!.

Hikigaya ging zu seine Clubmitgliedern "ich verlasse den Service-Club„.

Es war eine kurze stille, bevor sie fragten.

"Was?„

"Hikki, Wieso?!„

Er zuckte mit den Schultern "ich habe Herausgefunden dass das Echte was ich suche es gar nicht gibt„ bevor er sich umdrehte, hörte er Yuigahama "Hikki...„ sie sah aus wie wollte gleich weinen während Yukinoshita ein Schmerzhaften Ausdruck auf ihren Gesicht hat "nenne mich nicht Hikki, dir gefällt auch nicht wenn man dich Schlampe nennt, oder?" das sagte er zwar aber sie konnten es deutlich hören was er sagen wollte.  
 _  
_ _Meine Name ist Hikigaya und wage es gar nicht mich wieder so zu rufen du Schlampe, verstanden?_

Er wandte sich zu Yukinoshita "viel glück mit den anderen anfragen, Yukinoshita und versuche keine Heuchlerin zu sein „

 _Suche jemand anderes, der dir hilft, du Heuchlerin_

Sie sagten nichts und nickte nur.

Harunos Gesichtausdruck war nicht der, den sie immer hatte. Ihre Augen waren kalt und es gab keine lächeln auf ihren Gesicht.

Sie war gerade außerhalb des Gebäudes und wartete auf Hikigaya "Haruno-san?„ sie wandte sich zu der stimme und es war der Prinz von Sobu, Hayato Hayama. Er hatte sein gefälschten lächeln das schnell verschwand als er ihren gesicht sah "was ist passiert" die höflichkeit verschwand während er fragte "Hikigaya-kun hat etwas gehört was er nicht hören sollte, zumidenst ni-" sie stoppte als jemand anstarrte, Hayama folgte ihren Blick und sah Hikigaya, und er konnte nicht glauben das sein Klassenkamerad-Rivale diesen lächeln hat. Er ging zu ihn und packte seine Schulter "Hikigaya, was ist passiert?„ er wandte sich an Hayama, dessen Blick Sorge hatte "schöne wörter sind nicht immer wahr, und wahre Wörter sind nicht immer schön" sagte er einfach nur bevor weiteging, aber er wurde weiter gestoppt als Haruno ansah "Entschuldige" war alles was er sagte bevor er weiter ging, er schwören er könnte sie hören "dieses Wort sollte nicht aus deinem Mund kommen, Hachiman„ aber er ignorierte es und ging weiter.

Als er zuhause war, wollte seine Schwester ihn Fragen wie es war. Sie stoppte aber als sie ihn sah"Ich gehen Schlafen" war alles was er sagte während er in sein Zimmer ging.

Er legte sich sofort hin sein Bett und sah das Dach an bevor er sein Arm auf seine Augen platzierte, wenn man genau hinsah, merkte man, das Tränen aus seine Augen fielen.

 _„Etwas Echtes ist etwas was nicht existiert und wenn es existiert, werde ich es nie haben"_


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Es war eine Woche her seid das ich die Wahrheit kannte, eine Woche seit ich den Club verlassen hatte, der mir früher so viel wert war, in diese Wochen habe ich kein Wort mir Yuigahama oder Yukinoshita gesprochen. Ich konnte fühlen Yuigahamas blicke auf mich, aber es war mir egal.

Letzten Endes, waren wir nur bekannte, und nichts mehr als das.

Anscheinend Totsuka merkte das sich irgendwas veränderte und gab mir manchmal ein besorgten Blick.

"So klasse, wir haben hier neue Schüler, bitte stellt euch vor„ ich hob meine Kopf und sah die neuen Schüler an. Das erste merkte ich ein Mädchen mit grüne Augen mit ein hauch von Blau.

War es sogar eine legale Farbe?

Das zweite das ich merkte war das sie lange Dunkelblaue hatte, die frei bis zu ihren Hüften geht.

Zum Schluss schaute ich ihren Körper an und konnte ohnehin zu starren. Ihre Brust war größer als Yuigahamas!

Als ich merkte das ich starre, konzentrierte ich mich auf den andere Schüler. Seine Haare und Augen waren Hellblau

"Mein Name ist Kuroki Tomoki, auf gute Zusammenarbeit„ stellte sich das Mädchen vor während sie sich etwas verbeugt.

Eine meine Klassenkameraden hob die Hand "Sensei ? dort ist nur Kuroki-san„ er wandte sich den neuen Schüler und suchte ihn, ich war verwirrt. Er stand da direkt neben unserem Lehrer!.

Der neue hob die Hand und begann und sprach "Ano, Sensei?„ zuerst war völliges schweigen, bevor die Klasse ausbrach.

"Wer ist das!?„.

"Er wohin nicht dort, oder!?„

"Ich war die ganze zeit hier, mein Name ist Kuroko Tetsuya, auf gute Zusammenarbeit„ er stellte sich vor und verbeugte sich etwas.

"Okay Klasse beruhigte euch! Kuroki-San, Kuroko-San, bitte nehmt, platzt„ ich schaute um mich herum und konnte umhin zu merken das die einzige sitze, die frei sind, sind die vor- und hinter mir.

Na ja, solange sie nicht mit mir sprechen, ist mir das recht egal.

Die Stunde fing an und wie immer hielt ich ein niedrige Profil und tat so als ob ich schlafe. Es war jetzt Mittags pause und alle stürmten jetzt auf Kuroki-san und stellten ihnen fragen wie können wir freunde sein? pfft, das ich nicht lache, letzten Endes wird sie auch eine Fassade haben um andere zu täuschen.

Es war immer so und es wird immer so sein.

Unbewusst ballte ich meine Hand zu eine Faust.

Ich war gerade in mein übliche platz und Ass ein Brötchen mit MAX Kaffee.

Ich merkte das jemand hinter mir war und dreht mein Kopf leicht. Es waren Kuroko-san und Kuroki-san

"Können wir uns zu dir setzen?„, fragte sie freundlich. Ich stand auf "ich wollte geraden gehen, einen schönen Tag euch beiden, Kuroki-san, Kuroko-san„ sie gaben mir ein überraschten blick und ich hob nur eine Augenbraue.

"Was?„, fragte ich.

"Du hast mich bemerkt ?„, fragte Kuroko während er mich Analysierte.

"Unserem dummen Klassenkameraden können dich nicht bemerken, aber das ist eigentlich besser so„ ich wollte gerade gehen, aber ich wurde gestoppt als Kuroki-san mein Arm packte "eigentlich wollten wir mit dir reden„ ich wandte mich zu den beiden "ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir Freu-„.

"Nein„ unterbrach ich sie sofort, sie gab mir ein überraschten Blick "Ich bin Einzelgänger, ich habe keine Freunde„ außer Totsuka und eine gewissen Chuuni denn ich eher als ein bekannten platzierte als ein freund"und ich will nicht damit anfangen Freunde zu machen, wenn überhaupt nur bekannte„ ich wollte weiter gehen, aber sie hielt immer noch meinen Arm "und würdest du bitte mein Arm loslassen?„ sie ließ los und ich ging weiter. Auf den wegsah ich Yukinoshita, die ihren Blick von mir abwandte, ich ging an ihr vorbei und sagte leise "Heuchlerin„ ich ging weiter, ohne sie anzusehen, zu meine Klasse.

Der Rest der Schule ging nochmal, aber ich merkte die Blicke von Kuroki und Kuroko die mich anscheinend die ganze zeit anstarrten.

Allgemein pov

Hikigaya machte gerade den schloss seines Fahrrads auf und machte sich bereit zu gehen, aber wurde wieder gestoppt, aber diesmal von Kuroko "Hikigaya-kun„ er wandte sich zu den Blau Haarigen Junge "kann ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen? Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht fragen, ob ich dein Freund sein will, ich bin etwas neugierig„ Hikigaya seufzte bevor er sagte: "Schieß los„.

"Du siehst, meine Präsenz ist im Gegensatz eine normale Person ziemlich niedrig. Ich merkte schon vorher als ich in der Klasse war, das du dein Blick von Tomoki-san auf mich verschoben hast„ Hikigaya war überrascht das Kuroko es bemerkte "außerdem sahst du verwirrt aus als der Lehrer mich such-„ Hikigaya unterbrach ihn "komm endlich zum Punkt„ Hikigaya wusste das es unhöflich war, aber war ihn egal "tut mit leid, was ich fragen wollte ist: was meinst als du sagtest das ist besser ist das unsere Klassenkameraden mich nicht bemerken?" Hikigaya seufzte wieder "du hast die Gruppe unsere Klassen gesehen, oder?„ Kuroko nickte "jede von ihnen ist gefälscht wie es nur geht, sie nennen sich freunde, aber das sind nicht sie selbst, das sind nur die Fassaden, die sie erschufen, um akzeptiert zu werden. Sie zeigen niemanden wer sie wirklich sind. Sie haben angst zu zeigen, wer sie wirklich sind und damit alles zerstören was sie bis jetzt erreicht hatten. Das Band, das sie zusammenhält ist ziemlich schwach und kann von jeden zerstört werden der das sieht, deswegen solltest du ein niedrigen Profil hallten und so wenig mit ihnen reden wie es nur geht„ sein Hals war trocken nachdem er seine Antwort gegeben hatte, er war es nicht gewohnt viel zu reden.

"Ich hatte recht„, sagte Kuroko mit ein Nicken.

"Mit was?„, fragte Hikigaya.

"Das du so bist wie Tomoki-san und ich„, antwortete er emotionslos.

Hikigaya hob nur eine Augenbraue " _Jugend ist eine lügen_ „ Hikigayas Augen erweiterten sich etwas als er seine eigene Worte hörte

" _Schöne Wörter sind nicht immer wahr und wahre Wörter sind nicht immer schön_ „

" _Harte Arbeit wird dich niemals verraten, aber es könnte deine träume verraten. Nur hart zu arbeiten versichert dir gar nichts. Eigentlich zeigt dir harte Arbeit mehr gründe, wieso du deine Träume nicht erreichen kannst. Trotzdem ist gibt dir harte Arbeit etwas Trost_ „

"W _arum können wir nicht akzeptieren, wer du bist und wer du warst_?„

"Das waren die Wörter, die du sagtest und/oder dachtest, oder?„, fragte er rhetorisch.

" _Ich will was **Echtes**_!„, sagte eine andere stimme. Die beiden wandten sich zu der stimme und sahen Kuroki mit drei Dosen auf ihre Hände. Eine gab sie Kuroko während sie die andere Hikigaya anbot "wenn Tetsu und ich richtig sind, dann sollten wir wirklich Freunde werden. Es ist nur natürlich das jemand, der so gebrochen ist wie du es schwer hat es zu akzeptieren, aber was du tun musst ist einfach diese Dose zu Nehmen„.

Hikigaya fühlte etwas Warmes seine Wange Herunterrollen während die beiden ansah und versuchte irgendwas zu sehen Mitleid, Spaß irgendwas was sagt das sie es nicht ernst meinen. Je mehr er versuchte irgendwas zu finden, wurden seine Augen nasser. Er versuchte es mit seinem Ärmel abzuwischen, aber wurde von Kuroko gestoppt der einfach nur den Kopf Schüttelte.

Kuroki ging näher zu Hikigaya und umarmte ihn. Sie wusste das er nicht auf soviel Kontakt mochte, vor allem mit ein Mädchen, aber er brauchte es damit er die Mauer die er seid langen hatten komplett weg war.

Sie konnte fühlen wie er sich entspannte und seine Arme um sie legte während er auf ihre Schulter weinte.

Kuroko sah die szenen mit ein lächeln vor ihn entfalten und konnte nicht anders als an seine Rosahaarige Freundin denken die das gleche für ihn tat als er es brauchte.

Keine von den drei merkten das eine gewissen Lehrerin alles in der ferne mit eine lächeln auf ihren Gesicht sah.

"Ich freue mich für dich, Hikigaya".


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Allgemein pov

"Tut mir leid„, sagte Hikigaya nachdem er sich beruhigte und von der Umarmung ging.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, bei uns war es ähnlich. Es ist besser alles herauszulassen, als alles mit ein Lächeln zu verstecken„ sagte Kuroko und wurde von Kuroki unterstützt, die einfach nickte.

"Weißt eigentlich, ob es hier ein Basketball Club gibt?„, fragte Kuroko.

Hikigaya hob eine Augenbraue, als er antwortete:"wir haben eins, wieso?„ Kuroki antwortete für Kuroko "auch wenn er nicht so aussieht, spielt er ziemlich gut Basketball„ Hikigaya schüttelte den Kopf "eigentlich passt Basketball zu ihn„ diesmal hob Kuroko eine Augenbraue "bei Basketball muss jeder Spieler auf den Spielfeld 9 Spieler beobachten. Wenn es stimmt, als du sagtest, dass du wenig Präsenz hast, dann würden deine Gegner dich nicht bemerken und du kannst so den Ball stehlen oder passen, und wenn sie es merken, sollte es zu spät sein„ Kuroki kicherte "du hast gerade ziemlich gut beschrieben, wie er Basketball spielt" sie hob wieder die Dose "wir haben immer noch keine Antwort von dir, und?„ diesmal zögerte Hikigaya nicht und nahm die Dose mit ein Grinsen an "wir werden Freunde„ er guckte und war überrascht, das es MAX Kaffee war "wohe-„ er wurde unterbrochen als Kuroko und Kuroki ihre Dosen zeigten. Beiden Dosen waren Max Kaffees "philosophischen Einzelgänger haben eben Geschmack„ sagte Kuroko mit ein Lächeln, das von Kuroki nachgeahmt wurde.

"Was machen wir jetzt?„, fragte Hikigaya während er sein Getränk austrank und es in einem Mülltone warf.

"Warum gehen wir zum Einkaufszentrum ?„ fragte Kuroki.

"Okay„, sagte Kuroko während Hikigaya nur nickte "keine Sorge, wir sollten uns nur besser kennenlernen„ erklärte sie, während die aus der Schule gingen.

Hikigaya blieb stehen als er sah Yuigahama und Yukinoshita davor. Bevor er aber was machen konnte, schubste ihn jemand nach vorne, er guckte zu seine rechten und sah Kuroki mit ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

"Und?„, fragte sie

"Wollen wir?„ Fragte Kuroko während er auf der andere Seite ging.

Hikigaya atme tief ein und aus bevor er nickte und ging. Yukinoshita merkte das er nicht alleine war, aber das war ihr egal. Yukinoshita hatte im Gegensatz zu ihren normalen kalten blick. Hatte sie ein warmen blick mit ein hauch von reue auf ihnen "Hikigaya-kun„ sagte sie leise.

Hikigaya benutze eine seine 108 Fähigkeiten: Augenreden.

Er guckte zuerst sie an, bevor er Kuroki ansah.

"Sollte ich sie ignorieren ?„

Sie bemerkte sein blick und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sag ein einfaches Yo sowie du es normal machst„

Ihr Blick wurde langsam hart und kalt. Dieser Blick erinnerte ihn an Harunos blick.

"Für den Fall, der Fälle sollte werden Tetsu und ich eingreifen„.

Er wandte sich wieder zu sein ex-Clubmitglied, der anscheinend nichts gemerkt hat "Yo„ sagte Hikigaya emotionslos wie es nur geht. Sie erwartete andscheinend keine Antwort und sprangen leicht überrascht "was ist los?„

Yukinoshita Pov

Ich war überrascht das er mich begrüßte "was ist los?„ seine Stimme war so monoton. Die Worte, die ich sagen wollten blieben mir in die Kehle stecken. Ich wollte ihn sagen, was wirklich passiert ist.

Aber wieso konnte ich es nicht?

Wieso sage ich ihn nicht alles?

Ist des...angst?

Habe ich angst das er mich ablehnt?

Wer würde es ihn die Schuld geben, er öffnete mir und Yuigaham-san sein Wunsch das er und vielleicht auch ich immer haben wollten.

Etwas Echtes.

Mein Herz war immer von Eis bedeckt. Ein Schild, um mich von der grausame Wirklichkeit trennte, die mich umgab. Ich habe so lange überlebt, indem ich den auftauchenden Hass, kleinliche Eifersucht, flachen Bewunderungen, harten Worten und verheerende Enttäuschungen, die um mich herum wirbelten, ignorierte. Ich habe so lange überlebt und ich würde es wahrscheinlich immer noch mach wen...wen es nicht dank zwei Personen wäre.

Yuigahama Yui und Hikigaya Hachiman.

Ich hatte Leute gefunden, die sahen, wer ich war, ein dysfunktionales und verwundetes Mädchen. Ein Mädchen, das Angst hatte, der Außenwelt ohne den kleinsten zu auch nur zu sehen.

Sie hatten durch mich gesehen, ob sie es wussten oder nicht, und hatten es akzeptiert.

Yuigahama war das nächste, was ich jemals zu einem echten Freund hatte. Nein, sie war ein echter Freund.

Ich hatte ihn Respektiert. Ich hatte Hikigaya Hachiman respektiert. Zuerst hatte ich diesen pathetischen versuch sich nicht zu ändern. Das war aber nur die erste Einschätzung. Während ich nicht stolz darauf bin, war ich in diesem Urteil falsch. Anstatt sie mit den Fluss gleiten zu lassen, stand er widerstandsfähig und ignorierte die rufe um ihn herum. Als ich mehr von seiner Vergangenheit herausfand, war es ziemlich offensichtlich wieso er so wurde.

Die Probleme die ich immer mit mein Schild blockierte, verwüsteten ihn, während er nicht darauf vorbereitet war.

Während gelitten habe, weil ich so ein hoher rang hatte, hatte er ein ähnliches Schicksal erlitten, nur weil alle dachten, er sei das letzte. Aber sie waren falsch, oh so falsch, über ihn.

Ich bewunderte seine kalte widerstand gegen alles und jedem.

Er hatte die Faszination meiner teuflischen Schwester ignoriert. Ihre Reize wirken auf ihn genauso gut wie sie in ein Baustumpf wirken würde.

Er ist klug genug, dass er vielleicht seinen Weg in seine eigene kleine Gruppe gefunden haben könnte. Mit all seinem Wissen, das sich auf menschliche Interaktion bezieht, würde man denken, er könnte fast alles tun. Ich habe mehr als einmal gesehen wie er Menschen, ohne nachzudenken manipulierte. Er könnte eine wirklich beeindruckende und vielleicht sogar eine erschreckende Kraft sein. Vielleicht konnte er mir meine Schwester konkurrieren. Aber ich wusste das er, das niemals als eine Option sah.

Weil er besser war als das.

Als ich sein Antrag hörte, war ich glücklich, glücklich das ich vielleicht es finden könnt. Aber ich habe ein Fehler gemacht.

Ich hatte ihn für ein Moment vergessen.

Als meine Schwester mich es fragte und mich weiter drückte. Konnte nicht anders als das zu Sagen.

Warum sagte ich das alles?

Warum habe ich zu gelassen das meine Schwester mich so leicht manipuliert?

Als ich wie er eintrat mit diesen lächeln. Konnte ich nicht anders als erstarrt zu werden.

Ich habe etwas Echtes, ich habe eine echte Freundschaft mit Yuigahama, aber ich vergaß denjenigen, den ich das überhaupt verdanke, das ich soweit kam.

Ich vergaß Hikigaya Hachiman.

Ich bemerkte spätestens mein Fehler, als er mir sagte "viel Glück mit den anfragen, Yukinoshita und versuche keine Heuchlerin zu sein„ ich verstand ich genau, was eigentlich meint und es gab mir eine Kälte in meine Brust das ich schon lange nicht mehr fühlte. Es war, wie früher in der Mittelschule als mein einzige freund mir, den rücken drehte, aber diesmal war die Kälte schlimmer als zuvor und leider wusste ich den Grund warum.

Weil es dieses Mal meine Schuld war des passiert.

Und jetzt hatte ich vielleicht die Möglichkeit die Kälte in meine Brust zu entfernen.

Die Möglichkeit wieder sein Freund zu werden.

Freunde

Sah er uns überhaupt, als freunde? Oder nur als Bekannte und Club Kameraden.

Es war mir jetzt egal, wie er mich ansah.

Ich holte tief Luft, bevor ich etwas tat, was ich bisher zu niemanden tat und niemand sah, das ich das jemals zu jemande machte.

Ich verbeugte mich tief und sagte "es tut mir leid, Hikigaya Hachiman" ich schloss meine Augen und wartete auf seine antworte.

Ich hörte, wie er weiter ging und meine Augen erweiterten sich, während ich immer noch verbeugt hatte. Ich drehte mich schnell um und sah, wie das Mädchen ihren Kopf zu mir dreht und ihr Lippen bewegte die aussahen wie.

"Du hast die falschen Worte benutzt„.

Ich lag jetzt auf mein Bett und rollte mich in ein Ball, während ein Wort die ganze zeit in mein Ohr war

Heuchlerin

 _Heuchlerin_

 _Heuchlerin_

 _ **Heuchlerin**_

"Heuchlerin...„, sagte ich leise während ich eine tränen fallen ließ.

Ers dort merkte ich...

Ich hatte mich, in den Verbliebt, den ich vergessen hatte

Ich hatte mich in Hikigaya Hachiman verliebt.

Ich bemerkte meine Schwester nicht das alles von der Tür aus ansah.

 _"Wir merken erst wie viel uns etwas, wenn es weg ist"._


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Allgemein pov

"Wo wollen wir essen?„, fragte Hikigaya die beiden während sie alle sich in eine Bank setzten.

Sie waren gerade in Einkaufszentrum und unterhielten sich etwas. Kuroki und Kuroko guckten sich an, bevor sie synchron antworteten:

"Saize„

Hikigaya blinzelte ein paar mal und dachte sich: "habe ich gerade richtig gehört ?„ Kuroki seufzte "also gut, wie viele Leute habe sich lustig gemacht das du Saize sagtest?„, "zwei„ antwortete er nur mit ein Schultern zucken. Seid den Vorfall, das sie seine Sätze sagten, ohne ihn überhaupt zu kennen, wusste er, das die Beiden wirklich eine ähnliche Vergangenheit hatten. Es war klar, das man sie ausgelacht wurden, nur, weil sie Saize sagten statt Saizeriya. Hikigaya nickte, während sie sich auf den Weg zu Saize machten, hörten sie, wie jemand schrie "Testu-kun~„ sie alle drehten sich um und sahen ein Mädchen mit lange Rosa Haar und Augen und eine große Oberweite. Sie ging auf uns zu bevor sie Kurokos Arm umarmte.

"Hallo, Momoi„ sagte Kuroko mit ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Sie merkte, dass sie nicht alleine war und guckten die beiden, bevor sie lächelte "schön dich wieder zu sehen, Moki-chan„ Kuroki lächelte zurück "es auch schön dich wieder zu sehen, Momoi„ ihr blick wandte zu Hikigaya. Ihr Blick ähnelt Harunos wen sie jemand beurteilt. Hikigaya würde normalerweise nervös bei so ein Blick werden, aber diesmal hob er nur eine Augenbraue, während er fragte: "bist du fertig mich zu beurteilen?„ sie war anscheinend überrascht von seiner Frage.

Nach ein paar Sekunden nickte sie "ich bin jetzt fertig, mein Name ist Satsuki Momoi„ Hikigaya nickte "Hikigaya Hachiman„ diesmal hob Momoi eine Augenbraue und dachte sich: "Gott des Krieges und dem Bogenschießen? Wo habe ich diesen Name nochmal gehört?„.

Kuroki klatsche mit den Händen "warum gehen wir nicht alle zu Saize und unterhalten uns dort?„ sie alle sahen sich an, bevor sie nickten und ins Saize gingen. Satsuki ging mit Kuroko Hand in Hand während ihren Kopf an seine Schulter anlehnte.

In Saize saßen Kuroko und Satsuki waren nebeneinander und gegenüber war Hikigaya und Kuroki und warteten auf ihre Bestellung "hat eine von euch Geschwister?„ Fragte Hikigaya gerade aus.

"Ich habe eine kleine Schwester„, antwortete Kuroko.

"Ich habe einen kleinen Bruder„, antwortete Kuroki und Satsuki gleichzeitig.

"Und du?„, fragte Satsuki.

"Kleine Schwester„, antwortete Hikigaya.

"Auf welche Schule geht sie?„, fragte diesmal Kuroki.

"Sie geht auf die Teiku Mittelschule„ die drei waren überrascht von seiner Antwort. Hikigaya merkte ihre Gesichter und ihn ging ein Licht auf, bevor er seufzte "bitte sag mir nicht das eure Geschwistern auch nach Teiku gingen„ das schweigen, dass sie gaben, bestätigte seine antworte. Das Essen wurde serviert und die Atmosphäre war ziemlich ruhig und gemütlich.

Hikigaya pov

" _Gibt des das echte überhaupt?_ „ fragte ich mir, während wir weiter aßen. Sie alle stoppten und guckten mich an.

"Ich habe es Laut gesagt, oder?„ Satsuki und Kuroko nickten.

 ** _"_** _Glaube nichts, weil es ein weiser es gesagt hat. Glaube nichts, weil alles es glauben_ _._ _Glaube nichts, weil es als Heilig gilt. Glaube nichts, weil ein anderer es Glaubt_ ** _„_** Kuroki legte ihre Hand auf meine, während sie auf meine Augen sah _"Glaube nur das, was du als Wahr erkannt hast„_ beendete sie ihre Philosophie ohne den Augenkontakt mit mir zu brechen. Normalerweise würde ich jetzt erröten und versuche wegzusehen, aber aus irgendein Grund konnte ich meine Augen nicht von ihren abwenden. Ihre Augen zeigten eine Art Hass, aus das ich sehr gut kannte.

Der Hass auf falsche Leute.

Der Hass auf Nette Menschen.

Der Hass auf Mitleid.

Allgemein Pov

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als Satsuki hustete "seid ihr fertig ?„ Hikigaya und Kuroki blinzelten ein paar mal, bevor sie sich abwandten und ihre rote Gesichter verbargen. Kuroko und Satsuki lachten an die beiden, was sie noch röter ließ "H-Halt die klappe!„ sagte Kuroki während die röte auf ihren Gesicht etwas ging, aber man konnte immer noch eine leichte röte auf ihre Wangen sehen.

"Es hat Spaß gemacht, wir sollten es mal wiederholen„, sagte Satsuki mit ein Lächeln. Kurokos Telefon begann zu klingt. Er seufzte, als er die Nachricht sah „tut mir leid, ich muss los, wir sehen uns morgen, Kuroki-san, Hikigaya-kun„ er ging los, während Satsuki immer noch an seine klebte und die beiden winkte.

"Tut mir leid„, sagte Kuroki aus den nichts während sie und Hikigaya sich in eine abgelegene Treppe saßen. Hikigaya wurde etwas verwirrt, bevor er sich wieder erinnert "K-keine sorge. Du hattest recht, als du das alles sagtest„ er guckte auf den Himmel _"Es ist eine Krankheit der Menschen, dass sie ihr eigenes Feld vernachlässigen, um in den Feldern der anderen nach Unkraut suchen. Ich habe immer das Unkraut der anderen Feldern gesucht, aber ich bemerkte nicht das auf meine Eigenes Feld Unkraut gab„_ unbewusst ballte er seine Hand zu eine Faust _"dieses Mal werde ich mich um mein Eigenes Unkraut kümmern„_ beendete er seine Gedanken bevor er sich beruhigte. Er sah das Kuroki ihn mit irgendeine Art von Überraschung und Bewunderung ansah "was ist los?„ sie schnappte sich zurück in die Gegenwart "tut mir leid, es ist nur das deine Augen haben sich irgendwie verändert„ Hikigaya holte sein Telefon raus und sah auf sein Spiegelbild, es veränderte sich nichts "was meinst du?„ sie überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete: "Ich glaube, dass der einzige Grund warum die Leute immer sagen das deine Augen die eines Toten Fischen aussehen. Ist es, weil es gab keine... Mut, Entschlossenheit ihn ihnen. Jetzt sie so aus als wurden sie mit Mut und Entschlossenheit voll sein. Sie sehen so aus wie...„ sie versuchte das richtige Wort zu finden. Nach ein paar Sekunden sagte sie.

"Ein Hai!„

Hikigaya wurde verwirrt, warum sie ihn gerade mit ein Hai vergleicht und konnte nicht umhin zu fragen: "wieso ein Hai?„.

"Wenn ein Hai auch nur den kleinsten tropfen Blut riecht. Wird er es verfolgen und versuchen es unter alle Umstände es zu erreichen.

Du bist nicht anders. Wenn du die kleinste Hilfe Ruf hörst, versuchst du unter allem Umständen das die Bitte erfolgreich wurde„.

"Mein Vater leitet eine Boxhalle, warum versucht du nicht etwas zu trainieren?„ Hikigaya sah sie überrascht an "denk mal nach. Wenn du trainierst, kannst du ein paar Muskeln machen und dazu auch kannst auch jeden Schlagen der deine kleine Schwester verletzt und es du kannst viel, viel Dampf ablassen, dass ich weiß, dass du es dringend brauchst„ sie wusste, dass sie ihn schon mehr oder weniger hatte als sie seine kleine Schwester erwähnt, aber um sicher zu gehen, sagte sie mit den teil das er Dampf ablassen musste und sie war ernst. Er musste wirklich die viele angestaute Wut ablassen. Er selbst wusste nicht das er so viel Wut hat, aber jemand wie Kuroki konnte es leicht sehen.

 _Denn sie war nicht viel besser als er._

"Okay, wie wäre es mit morgen?„ sie nickte "Stelle sicher das du Eine Hemd mit Kurzen oder keine Ärmel, eine lange Sport Hose und Parkour Schuhe, eine Flasche Wasser Und ein Handtuch mitbringst, „ eine Sache verwirrte Hikigaya "wieso Parkour Schuhe?„.

"Sie sind Billiger und der Material ist Besser als die der Rennschuhe„ antwortete sie ohne zu zögern. Hikigaya nickte und verstand ihre Logik.

Sie merkten nicht das es schon fast dunkel wurde, während sie siech unterhielten, ihre Ansichten zeigten etc.

Hikigaya fühlte sich seltsam, normalerweise mochte er es nicht zu unterhalten, aber er genoss wirklich ihre Ansicht zu hören und anzusehen. Sie beide waren ziemlich gleich, aber ein bisschen anders.

"Wenn du willst, kann ich dir begleiten„ schlug Hikigaya vor als er und Kuroki die Straße heruntergingen. Kuroki zeigte mit der Finder, wo sie wohnt "wir müssen den weggehen„ Hikigaya war überrascht, weil das ist der gleiche weg zu sein Haus. Nach ein paar Sekunden kamen sie wirklich zu sein Haus "Bist du sicher, dass du hier wohnst?„ Kuroki nickte und zeigte auf Haus gegenüber seins "Ich wohne hier, wieso?„ er zeigte auf sein Haus "ich wohne hier„ Kuroki wurde überrascht, bevor sie leicht errötete "Hikigaya„ er wandte sich zu ihr wieder "kann ich dich H-Hachi nenne? Du kannst mich auch M-Moki nennen„ sie drehte ihr Gesicht zur Seite damit er nicht, die röte auf sie sah, aber Hikigaya ging es nicht besser "sicher„ antwortete er ohne nachzudenken. Sie zog an sein Arm, bevor sie ihn an die Wange küsste "wir Sehens uns morgen, Hachi und vergesse nicht das wir morgen in die Boxhalle gehen!„ sie ging schnell rein, bevor er ihr Gesicht sah. Hikigaya ähnelte jetzt eine Tomate während er realisiert was gerade passierte.

Hikigaya Pov

"Ich bin zu Hause„, sagte ich, während ich meine Schuhe auszog "Willkommen zurück, Onii-chan!„ sie guckte zu ihn rüber mit ein wissenden Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht "spuck schon die Information aus Onii-chan„ Ich guckte sie verwirrt an.

„Was meinst du? Ich ging, nur mit zwei freunde von mir in den Einkaufszentrum„ ihr Gesicht wurde etwas traurig und besorgt "es waren nicht Yukinoshita oder Yuigahama, oder?„ nachdem was sie mir angetan haben, sah Komachi sie nicht mehr als ihre Schwester, und sah sie jetzt maximal als bekannte, wenn überhaupt.

Was gut ist.

Ich verpasste mir eine Facepalm "warum zu Hölle sollte ich mit _diesen_ beiden auch nur in ein Raum sein? Die Hölle, ich würde lieber mit Hayato reden als mit diesen beiden„ sie wusste wie viel ich und Hayato uns hassten, also beruhigte sie sich etwas "gab es in deine Schule eigentlich neuer Schüler ?„ meine Frage überraschte sie "Ja, zwei jungen und ein Mädchen. Einer der Junge hatte dunkel rosa zersauste Haare mit Dunkel rosa Augen und hieß Satsuki Natsu. Der andere hatte dunkelblaue, fast schwarze Haare mit Grüne Augen mit ein hauch von Blau, sein Name war Kuroki Gray. Das Mädchen hatte Hellblaue Haare und Augen, ihr Name war Kuroko Mila. Sie alle sind in meine Klasse, wieso?„ ich erzählte ihr, was passiert ist.

Außer der teil wo ich weinte und das Kuroki meine Wange küsste.

"Das erklärt es„, sagte Komachi während ich meine Geschichte beendete. Ich hob eine Augenbraue "deine Augen sehen...freundlich aus. Sie haben immer noch die Form eines toten fischen, aber irgendwie ähneln sie jetzt mehr...„ ich beendete für sie "Ein Hai, richtig?„ sie war anscheinend überrascht von meinem vergleicht "Moki hat etwas Ähnliches gesagt„ ich sagte, ohne zu merken ihren Spitznamen. Komachis Augen begannen zu leuchten, während sie zu mir lehnte. Ich merkte mein Fehler zu spät und wurde mit fragen bombardiert.

"Ist meine neue Nee-san?„

"Kann ich sie treffen?„

"Ist sie deine wahre Liebe?„

Ich hob eine Hand, um zu unterbrechen "Zur erste fragen: Nein, Zur zweite frage: sie sind unsere Nachbarn und zur dritte frage„ ich stoppte kurz als plötzlich ein Bild von ihr mit ein Lächeln in mein Kopf war "würde ich auch gerne wissen...„ ich sagte es unbewusst laut. Komachi grinste mich an "ich vertraue dir Onii-chan, aber sie wird zuerst durch mich gehen zu müssen bevor sie dich haben kann, Kaaa~ das hat mir eine menge Komachi-punkter verdient!„ ich lachte etwas bevor ich ihren Kopf tätschelte "Du bist echt unglaublich, Imouto" sie lehnte sich an meine Hand "und du bist unglaublich, Onii-chan!„ wir wurden unterbrochen als sie eine Weiblich Stimme hörten "ich bin zu Hause!„.

Yuigahama pov, zwei tage nachdem Hikigaya den Club verließ.

"Yui-chan! Wach auf!„ ich hörte meine Mutter sagen von der Küchen. Ich wachte langsam auf und merkte das mein Kissen wieder nass war. Zuerst dachte ich, dass ich sabberte, aber dann merkte ich, dass ich weinte während ich schlief. Es sind zwei tage her seid dem Hikki- ich meine Hikigaya den Service-Club verließ. Seitdem wachte ich jedes mal weinend auf. Ich konnte die Erinnerung an seine und meine Worte nicht aus meine Kopf bekommen.

 _Ich wollte eine Freundin helfen._

 _Ich wollte Yukino helfen._

 _Ich wollte Helfen das ihre Schwester sie nicht mehr belästigt._

 _Ich wollte nur Helfen._

Und dabei Verletzte ich die Person, den ich liebte. Es stimmt, dass ich an anfangs nur mit ihn rettete und sein freund wurde, war weil ich mich schuldig fühlte, dass ich wegen meine Fehler ihn ins Krankenhaus schickte. Ich würde wahrscheinlich nur eine bekannte sein und nichts mehr.

 _Nein._

Wenn er nicht in den Service -club wäre, hätten wir nie so leicht freunde werden können. Ich wollte ihn danken dafür dass er Sable rettete, aber nachdem ich ihn besser gekannt hatte, wusste ich sofort das er Mitleid hasste und das er meine Freundschaft mit ihn brach. Weil diese Freundschaft war aus seine Sicht nur ein Ich-fühle-mich-schuldig arc damit ich meine Schuld verschwinden konnte.

 _Es war aber nur an Anfang so._

Es war wirklich schwer sich mit ihn zu unterhalten, wie wirklich schwer, aber wenn man es Schafte, war es immer erfrischend, als ob man keine Angst hätte ihn alles zu sagen. Er hat ein paar seltsame Gewohnheiten, aber wenn er jeden von Sobu seine gute Seite zeigten, würde er beliebter werden als Tobe, wenn nicht könnte direkt unter Hayato sein. Aber er tat es nicht, er wollte nicht beliebt werden, weil er wusste was passieren würden, wen es passierte.

Wenn er auch nur ein Fehler machen würde, würden ihn alle sofort den rücken zuwenden und wenn er jemals Freunde haben würde, wäre ich sicher das sie alles machen würden um ihn zu unterstürzen.

 _Etwas was ich nicht machte._

Ich hatte Angst das Yukino den rücken zu mir dreht und wieder so kalt werden würde wie damals. Ich war nicht besser als die Menschen die hinter ihre Freunde redeten als wären sie Müll.

Ich wusste nicht wann, aber ich begann Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln die weit mehr als Freundschaft ging. Er hatte mir nicht nur geholfen die Schuld, den ich hatte zu entfernen, sondern auch ein besserer freund zu ihn zu sein, ein Echter freund. Selbst als ich meine Gefühle sagen wollte, unterbrach er mich damit ich nicht abgelehnt werde und alles versteckte. Plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke:

 _Stand ich wirklich zu Yukino um weiter ihre Freundin zu bleiben?_

Wenn ich zu Hikigaya stand, bin ich mir sicher, dass er Yukino helfen würde so gut wie er konnte.

Und dabei würde er Gefühle für sie entwickeln.

 _Ist das der wirkliche Grund warum ich ihr Half? Damit Hikigaya keine Gefühle für sie entwickelt?_

Yukino wusste nicht das sie Gefühle für ihn hatte. Sie selbst wusste es nicht, wenn Hikigaya sie unterstützte als sie am meistens brauchte, würde sie es vielleicht realisieren.

Ich merkte das Hikigaya anders war als sonst. Ich beobachtete ihn manchmal und konnte sagen, dass er immer ein Auge auf meine Gruppe hatte. Als wir freunden wurden, guckte er Hauptsächlich zu meine Richtung, als ob er bereit wäre anzugreifen, wenn ich jemals unwohl fühlen würde wenn jemand in der Gruppe auch nur irgendwas machen würde, wie damals als er versuchte mir mit Yumiko zu helfen.

 _Und ich wusste, dass er dieses Mal von niemanden abschrecken lassen würde._

Aber dieses Mal konnte ich seine Blicke nicht spüren. Er beobachtete weder die Gruppe noch mich an, sondern hielt wie immer ein niedriges Profil. Ich spürte eine Schmerz in meine Brust als daran dachte, wieso er mich nicht mehr beobachtete.

 _Es ist ihn jetzt egal ist was mit mir passiert._

 _Weil ich nicht mehr sein Freund war._

 _Weil ich ihn verletzte als er dachte er könnte etwas Echtes finden._

An ein Ort wo alle lügen, um sich zu schützen, war er immer das Echte, und er suchte etwas, jemand, das ihn zeigte, das er nicht alleine war.

Er dachte er fand es, aber es wurde von den gleichen Leuten zerstört, die ihn die Hoffnung gab.

 _Es wurde zerstört von Yukino und Mir._

* * *

Der Tag an dem Kuroki und Kuroko nach Sobu gingen.

Es hat sich nicht viel in diese Woche verändert, ich wachte immer noch weinend auf. Yukino und ich reden immer noch miteinander, aber meistens versuchten wir nur ein plan zu machen wie Hikigaya uns verzeihen konnte. Yukino hatte anscheinend eine Idee und wurde es heute ausprobieren. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass sie es schafft. Denn wenn er eine von uns verzeiht, wird er die andere wahrscheinlich auch verzeihen.

 _Das war es was wir hofften._

Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich dachte an den Tag als ich das erste Mal in den Service-Club gingen und wie er mich Schlampe nannte, irgendwas an sein Ton sagte mir das er sich nicht auf mein Körper bezieht, sondern um etwas anderes.

 _Was war es?_

Etwas sagte mir, das er mir helfen würde mich alles wieder gut zu machen

* * *

Am Fahrrad Stand

Ich ging gerade zu den Fahrrad Stand als ich merkte das Hikigaya dort war mit den neuen Schüler von unserem Klasse, Kuroko Tetsuya. Ich versteckte mich hinter eine Wand wo sie mich sahen und hörte das ganze Gespräch. Ich bedeckte meinen Mund mit meinem Hände während an die Wand anlenhte und leise weinte.

Hikigaya ging es nie gut.

Er war gebrochen und wir... _ich_ merkte es nicht.

Ich drehte mein Kopf wieder zu ihnen und sah das Tetsuya mich ansah und sein Mund bewegte und sprach leise, um wahrscheinlich um nicht Hikigaya zu unterbrechen, der gerade sich an die Schulter von der neue Schülerin, Kuroki Tomoki aus weinte. Meine Augen weiteten, sich als ich wusste, welche Wort es war das er sagte:

Schlampe

 _Schlampe_

 _Schlampe_

 ** _Schlampe_**

Ich weinte leise in mein Kopfkissen als mir klar wurde, wieso Hikigaya ich damals eine Schlampe nannte.

Ich war keine schlampe wegen meine Körper.

 _Ich war eine Schlampe, weil ich nicht sah wie gebrochen derjenige war, den ich dachte ich liebte._


	5. Chapter 5

Hayato Pov

Es ist schon eine Woche her seid, Hikigaya sein Club verließ. Oder wie ich es eher nenne, vertrieben wurde. Ich hasste Hikigaya weil er immer ein weg, bei den niemand verletzt wurde.

 _Nein_ , es gab eine Person, der immer ein der verletzt wurde und das war _Hikigaya_.

Er opfert immer sich selbst um die Menschen die ihn ignorieren oder sogar Verachten zu helfen.

Und ich hasste ihn weil, er fand ein weg, während ich nur zuschauen konnte, wie er sich selbst opfert.

 _Wieder und wieder._

Ich schüttelte mein Kopf bei den Gedanken. Es war falsch. Ich hasste ihn nicht wegen deswegen, sondern weil er nicht merkt, dass er zwei Freunde fand, die ihn Unterstürzen würden und er sah nicht, wie sehr sie leiden, wenn er eine Kamikaze Aktion abzieht. Jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke, waren sie wahrscheinlich der Grund wie er das alles aushalten konnte, es ist, weil er dachte, er hätte jemand, bei den er sich lohnt, sich zu opfern.

 _Und sie warfen es weg wegen nur eine Frage._

Auch wenn die Person die, die Frage stellte Haruno war. Hätten sie auch nur etwas gezweifelt, hätte Haruno sie weiter auf ihren eine Art gedrückt. Aber sie zweifelten nicht und das war der Fehler. Während Hikigaya sie helfen und Unterstürzen würde wenn sie es brauchten. Er musste sich nicht verstecken oder eine Maske tragen damit er mindestens normal wäre. Weil es ihn egal war, was die Menschen von ihn dachten.

 _Weil sie alle gefälscht sind._

Mein Hass auf ihn sollte sich eigentlich auf mir selbst gerichtet sein. Ich benutzte immer eine gefälschte Persönlichkeit damit alle um mich herum glücklich sind. Aber ich war nie wirklich glücklich, ich bin es so gewohnt alles zu fälschen, das ich sogar meine Gefühle fälschte damit niemand sich sorgen musste. Ich tat schon vorher wie in der Mittelschule. Aber ich habe dort den größten Fehler meines Lebens getan.

I _ch habe mein einzigen wirklichen freund verraten und ließ sie alleine als sie mich an meistens brauchte._

Manchmal wünschte ich, ich würde Hikigaya kennen seit ich klein war. Ich hasse ihn und doch bewundere und respektiere ich ihn. Wir beide konnten Menschen fast wie ein Buch lesen, aber es gab eine Sache, das er konnte das ich auch gerne können würde.

 _Er konnte Sätze und Seiten finden, die so tief versteck sind, das die Person selbst nicht wusste, dass er sie hatte._

Ich beobachtete immer die Interaktion zwischen Yui und Hikigaya. Heute war es aber nicht anders als die letzten tagen. Yui guckte manchmal mit ein Schimmer der Hoffnung in seine Richtung, aber schenkte es nicht mal Aufmerksamkeit.

"Guten morgen, Kuroki-san, Hikigaya-kun„ begrüßte Kuroko die beiden. Ich war überrascht, dass die drei freunde wurden. Ich merkte das Hikigaya und Kuroki Sporttaschen hatten. Ich merkte auch das Hikigaya sich veränderte, er stand früher immer geknickt während sein Kopf in den Boden zeigt. Jetzt stand er aufrecht und sein Kopf zeigte nicht mehr nach unten, sondern nach oben. Aber was mir wirklich Aufmerksamkeit gab war die Aura um ihn Herum. Früher strahlte immer eine Art Depression aus, das etwas stärker wurde in den letzten tagen. Jetzt strahlte er etwas aus das aussah wie etwas was er bisher nie wirklich hatte, aber dennoch da war.

 _Mut_

 _Entschlossenheit._

 _Weisheit._

 _Und ein hauch von Freundlichkeit._

Was ist passiert, dass ihn so veränderte ? ich guckte die neue Schüler, an die sich mit Hikigaya unterhielten, also wie wirklich unterhalten. Hikigaya redete mit diesem beiden, als würden sie sich seid Jahren kennen. Dann geschah etwas was mich und jeden anderen in der klasse erstarren ließ.

Er lachte!

 _Hikigaya Hachiman_ lachte!

Es war nicht sein übliches Gruseliges lachen, sondern eine freundliche lache die keine Bosheit hatten, es war nicht gefälscht, das war die echteste lache die ich bis jetzt hörte. Das Klassenzimmer war jetzt ruhiger als wen ein Lehrer drohte extra Hausaufgaben zu geben wenn sie nicht leise sind. Sie bemerkten wohl nicht das wir sie beobachteten. Das Klassenzimmer war jetzt mit flüstern überfüllt.

"Wer ist das?„

"Das ist der Kerl der Sagami zum Weinen brachte„

"Habt ihr ihn schon mal lachen sehen?„

"Ich habe schonmal gesehen wie er lachte, aber es sah immer ziemlich gruselig aus„

"Wie haben sie Überhaut geschafft das er lachte?„

Das letzte würde ich auch gerne wissen, wie haben sie es geschafft ein Hikigaya Hachiman lachen zu lassen ? Ich versucht das Geflüster zu filtern und ihre Interaktion zu hören.

"Wie läuft der Basketball Club?„, fragte Kuroki.

Kuroko seufzte "Der Spieler sind gut, aber nicht wirklich motiviert um irgendwas zu gewinnen, vor allem der Kapitän hat zu viel angst um etwas Neues zu probieren und dann zu versagen und der Rest hat Angst irgendwas zu sagen und dabei der Kapitän zu werden„ die Art wie er sprach, hörte sich an, wie etwas das Hikigaya sagen würde.

"Warum wirst du nicht der Kapitän?„ schlug Hikigaya vor.

"Hast _du_ das wirklich gesagt das ich der Kapitän werden sollte?„, fragte Kuroko während er das du betonte.

"Alter, du bist praktisch ein Geist! Selbst wenn du das Ass, der Kapitän und dazu der Trainer wärst, würden sich doch nicht bemerken„ Hat Hikigaya gerade wirklich ein Witz gemacht und _Alter_ gesagt?

"Natürlich weißt du, was passieren wird, oh du mächtige Gottheit, bitte erleuchte mir mehr mit deine Weisheit„ konterte er zurück. Ich musste meine Hand vor meine Mund platzieren, um nicht laut zu lachen. Die anderen merkten es anscheinen und guckte mich an. Ich platzierte ein Finger vor mein Mund bevor ich auf das Gespräch mit von Kuroko und Hikigaya zeigte.

"Wenigstens muss ich mich jede Sekunde irgendwas sagen damit die Leute nicht vergessen, dass ich hier bin„

"Und ich habe wenigstens keine Hai Augen wie du„ schönes Comeback.

Warte, hat er gesagt Hai und nicht Toten Fisch?

Hikigaya lachte "Fick dich„ Kuroko und Kuroki gingen in das lachen ein und sahen so aus, als hätten sie Spaß.  
Ich wollte zu ihn rüber gehen, aber ich merkte, dass sie mich von Augenwinkel aus ansahen. Ich war kurz gefroren, als Ich Hikigayas Augen sah.

 _Jetzt wusste ich wieso Kuroko sagte, er hätte die Augen eines Haies._

Sie sind nur ein Tag hier und haben ihn bereits so viel verändert?

Ich packte sein Kragen etwas, bevor er nach oben nickte. Zuerst war ich verwirrt, bis mir plötzlich ein Licht aufging.

Er wollte das wir uns dort unterhalten, wo er vielleicht das erste Mal sich selbst als Sündenbock machte.

Kuroki und Kuroko merkten es wohl und nickten ihn zu. Er stand auf und wollte sich auf den wegmachen, aber drehte sich kurz um und hob seine Faust, die anderen beiden taten das gleiche und sie schlugen ihre Fäuste zusammen. Ich war überrascht von ihrem Vorstellung, aber ich war noch mehr überrascht das Hikigaya diese Vorstellung anfing. Die ganze Klasse wartete, bis er ging. Die ganze begann sie mit fragen zu bombardieren.

"Wie lange kennst du Hikigaya?„

"Wie wurdest du sein freund?„

"Wie hast du ihn zu lachen gebracht?„

Sie alle hatten anscheinend Kuroko vergessen, weil sie nur Kuroki fragten. Ich versuchte ihn zu finden, aber ich konnte ihn nirgendwo finden! Hikigaya hatte recht, der Kerl war wirklich ein Geist.

"Er wird mit dir reden„, sagte eine stimme hinter mir, ich drehte mich um und sah Kuroko mit einem Ernsten Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht, ich nickte und machte mich auf den weg.

* * *

Ich sah in dort warten, während er sich an den Geländen anlehnte und den Himmel ansah. Er sank sein Kopf, bevor er sagte: "Spucke es schon aus was du reden wolltest„.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich begann zu reden "Was ist mit dir, Yui und Yukinoshita passiert? Haruno ertählte mir, das sie etwas fragte, aber sie erzählte mir nicht die Antwort, auf die frage„ seine Augen wurden Kalt, kälter als Yukinoshitas "warum willst du das wissen?„.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen um die beiden„

"Und das ist der wirkliche Grund?„

Ich guckte ihn verwirrt an "Ich weiß was du Yukinoshita angetan hast„ meine Augen weiten sich "Versuch damit einfach nicht nur deine Schuld von damals Wiedergut zu machen? Oder willst versuchen mich wieder zu helfen wie bei diesem Doppel Date. Ich kann es noch verstehen, wieso du Yui helfen willst, sie ist eine deine Freunde, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass du sie noch so viel von ein Freund sehen wirst, wenn du es weißt„ zweifel begann sich in mir zu bilden, als er das sagte.

 _Ist das der wirklich Grund wieso ich es wissen wollte?_

Ich schüttelte mein Kopf, bevor ich wieder in seine Augen war. Sie waren geduldig auf eine Antwort von mir.

Ich holte tief Luft, bevor ich mein Wahres ich zeigte "Ich hasse dich mit allem, was ich habe. Ich tue es nicht, um dir zu helfen oder meine Schuld Wiedergut zu machen. Ich tue es, weil ich nicht will, dass Yui oder Yukinoshita wegen eine fragen leiden„ er gab ein leichtes kichern, bis es zu ein Lachen wurde. Dieses lachen hatte viel Schmerz in ihn. Nachdem er sich beruhigte begann er zu reden "Ich hasse dich auch, aber ich muss schon sagen, nur um die beiden zu helfen hast du deine Maske abgelegt. Auch wenn wir hier alleine sind, würdest du sie eigentlich nie so leicht fallen lassen„ seine Augen wurden wieder kalt, aber mit etwas was ich nicht einordnen konnte "Ich will es dir jetzt wirklich nicht sagen was passierte, aber du hast es verdient„ wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass er in der Zukunft etwas wird, das sogar Haruno nicht standhält? "Es ist so...„ er erzählte mir was passiert und ich muss schon sagen.

Was die beiden gemacht hatten, war nur grausam. Selbst ich wusste, dass er etwas gebrochen war als wir uns, das erste Mal trafen. So hinter eine Person zu reden, die sie so oft opferte und dabei nichts wollte als nur etwas Echtes finden. Yui sollte besser, als jemand anderes wissen wie Hikigaya Mitleid hasste. Bei Yukinoshita bekam ich ein Gefühl, das ich schon lange nicht hatte. Sie hasste falsche Menschen wie die Hölle und sie hasste vor allem mich, weil ich sie alleine lies, als sie es am meistens brauchte. Dabei war das sie machte sogar schlimmer, als das was ich machte!.

"Ich bin froh, das ich es hörte„ ich guckte ihn überrascht an.

 _"Schöne Worte sind nicht immer wahr und wahre Worte sind nicht immer schön„_ Diese Worte gingen aus mein Mund, ohne das ich es wollte.

Er kicherte "du erinnerst dich ? es stimmt, dass ich ziemlich verletzt war, aber dank den konnte ich Leute treffen die das gleiche wollen wie ich„ ich konnte nicht umhin zu fragen "hast du sie also verziehen?„ er guckte wieder nach oben und schloss die Augen. Nach ein paar Sekunden antwortete er "ich habe sie verziehen„ er guckte mich wieder an und sein blick wurde hart "und ich will das du dich so gut wie möglich daraus hältst„ ich war ziemlich verwirrt, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, erklärte er mir: "Yukinoshita ist ein starkes Mädchen, das gebrochen wurde„ er schoss ein Bösen blick auf mich und ich konnte nicht anders als nervös zu lächeln "aber diesmal ist des anders. Dieses Mal war es ihre Schuld, das ihr freund sie verließ, sich muss lernen sich zu erholen und weitergehen, aber ohne diesen Schild von ihr. Yuigahama wurde nur so leicht freund, weil ich ihr Hund rettete, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, würden es wahrscheinlich schwieriger gewesen mit ihr befreundet zu werden, aber es wäre besser gewesen. Es gibt viele Menschen die es hassen, wen jemand versucht sie zu retten und bemitleidet. Yuigahama muss lernen, dass es viel schmerzhafter für die Person ist, wenn sie herausfindet das er nur ihr freund wurde, weil sie Mitleid hatte und sie darf nicht versuchen andere zu retten, wenn sie es nicht wollen. Manchmal will man niemand, der einen rettet, aber man will jemand, der auf deine Seite ist, während er sich selber rettet„ beendete er seine Rede mir eine Philosophie und ich konnte nicht glaube, dass er sie so helfen will.

 _Letzten Endes ist er mir doch ein schritt voraus, egal was ich mache._

Ich kicherte zu mir selber "ich kann nicht gegen dich gewinnen, oder? Ich werde nichts sagen„ er ging an mir vorbei und ich konnte nicht umhin meine Hände zu Ballen.

Auch wenn ich ihn als mein Rivale ansah, konnte ich nie wirklich gegen ihn gewinnen und jetzt wusste ich warum.

Er entwickelt sich weiter während jeder um ihn herum gleich bleibt.

 _Während ich immer der gleiche bleibe._

Ich drehte mich um und ging ins Klassenzimmer, während ich nichts anderes konnte als lächeln "Du bis wirklich unglaublich, Hikigaya Hachiman...„

* * *

Allgemein pov

Es war jetzt Schulschluss. Kuroko würde versuchen sein Basketball Team zu helfen, ohne dabei der Kapitän zu werden. Hikigaya und Kuroki machten sich auf den weg zu der Kuroki Trainingshalle. Die nur ein paar Meter von den Einkaufszentren war.

"Wieso habe ich nie bemerkt, dass es hier eine Trainingshalle gibt?„

"Es wurde erst seid ein paar Monaten aufgemacht„ Antwortete Kuroki während sie und Hikigaya hereingingen. Dort waren ein paar Männer die trainierten. Ein Mann mit gebräunte Haut und Dunkelblaue Haaren und Augen kam aus uns zu

"Hallo Vater!„, sagte Kuroki mit ein Lächeln.

Hikigaya pov

Das ist ihr Vater?! Der Kerl war der ehemalige Weltmeister in Leichtgewicht Aomine Daiki! Er guckte mich an bevor er Grinste, der Kerl erinnerte mich mehr ein Panther. Ich beruhigte mich etwas und schenkte ihn das gleiche Grinsen zurück, bevor ich meine Hand ausstreckte "Mein Name ist Hikigaya Hachiman, ich freue mich sie kennen zu lernen Aomine Daiki-san„ er nahm meine Hand an "Ich freue mich auch dich kennen zu lernen, und mein Name ist nicht mehr Aomine Daiki, sondern Kuroki Daiki. Ich nahm den nachahmen meine Frau an als wir heirateten. Wie ich es sehe, willst du hier trainieren oder ? hast du schon einmal Geboxt?„ ich schüttelte den Kopf und er nickte "okay, ein Anfänger also, geh in den Raum und wechsel deine Kleidung aus„.

Nach ein paar Sekunden kam ich wieder mit ein Grauen T-shirt, schwarze Trainings Hose und schwarze Parkour Schuhe und ich band meine Haare zu ein Pferdeschwanz, während ein paar Strähnen immer noch auf meine Stirn fielen. Er grinste mich wieder an, bevor er mir Boxhandschuhe zu warf "komm, ich will sehen, ob du ein guter Anfänger bist oder nicht„ ich sie an während er Boxpratzen anzog und sie seitlich seines Gesichts platzierte "Komm!„.

Daiki Pov

Ich war leicht überrascht von seiner Haltung (Stellt euch Kimura Tatsuyas Boxhaltung vor) er begann die Pratzen zu schlagen. Ich begann die Position der Pratzen zu wechsel. Normalerweise schlugen Anfänger immer die Pratzen, ohne nachzudenken und um sich an den vitalen punkte des Körpers zu erinnern. Der Kerl dachte nach, wie er am besten ein schlag gab. Sie waren nicht gerade wirklich stark, aber unglaublich genau. Sein Blick ist auch nicht zu verachten, er hatte anscheinend viel angestaute Wut in sich, um so ein Blick zu haben. Ich merkte, dass er langsam aus dem Atem war, er musste seine Lungen Kapazität und Herz Kreislauf verbessern.

"Okay, hören wir auf„ er beruhigte sich und holte tief Luft, ich guckte auf die Uhr und merkte das schon 30 Minuten vergingen.

Warte, er hat 30 Minuten ohne einmal richtig Luft zu holen auf die Pratzen geschlagen, während seine Genauigkeit nicht einmal sank? Der Kerl war ein Lügner, als er sagt, e er hätte nie geboxt! Selbst ich brauchte beim ersten Mal nach 15 Minuten Luft zu holen!

"Hast du andere Sport arten gemacht?„, fragte ich ihn.

"Etwas Tennis und ich fahre fast jeden Tag mit mein Fahrrad„ das erklärte es.

* * *

Hikigaya pov

"Hat du Spaß?„ fragte Kuroki mich während sie und ich pause machten.

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich Spaß hatte und ich konnte wirklich eine menge angestaute Wut ablassen, dass ich nicht mal wusste, dass ich sie hatte.

"Ja...„, antwortete ich während ich meine Augen schloss. Ich machte meine Augen auf und sah etwas was ich nicht erwartete.

Jemand der die gleiche Augen hat wie meine. Wir guckten uns an, ohne irgendeine Bewegung zu machen. Er begann in meine Richtung.

"Ich erwartete nicht, das jemand den gleiche Augen hatte wie ich, mein Name ist Ryuuji Takasu„ ein Drache also?

"Cooler Name, ich erwartete auch nicht jemand mit den gleichen Augen wie ich, Mein Name ist Hikigaya Hachiman„ stellte ich mir vor.

"Gott des Krieges und den Bogenschütze? Das ist auch ein cooler Name„

Ich kicherte "ja, aber ich wurde wegen meine Augen wie ein Toten Fisch verglichen oder...„ ich guckte Kuroki an "wie ein Hai. War es bei dir auch so?„ er nickte "Ich wurde nicht wie einem Toten Fisch verglichen, aber man dachte ich war ein Delinquent„ ich nickte "sie alle dachten das gleiche bei mir als ich bei ein Unfall mein Bein brach„ er guckte mich überrascht an.

"Wie hast du dein Bein gebrochen?„

"Ich rettete ein Hund, der aus seine Leine Gerissen wurde von ein Auto„

"Und weil niemand das sah, hat man dich gemieden?„ schlussfolgerte er zusammen.

"Ich bin eigentlich froh, dass es passierte, weil mich so niemand näherte„ er guckte mich verwirrt an "Ich hasse Riajuus mit allem was ich habe„ erklärte ich ihn kurz, er hat anscheinend die Nachricht bekommen.

Ist auch nicht wirklich wichtig.

Er streckte seine Hand aus "auf eine gute Bekanntschaft„ ich schlug sein Hand wie ich es bei Hayato einmal machte "ja", er guckte etwas überrascht, bevor er lächelte, als hätte er es gehofft das ich das mache.  
"Wie lange bist du schon hier?" fragte ich ihn

"Seid ein paar tagen. Welche schule bist du?"

"Sobu und du ?" er guckte mich überrascht an

"Ohashi" jetzt war ich dran überrasch zu sein. War diese schule nicht ungefähr 20 minuten von Sobu entfernt?

"Ich bin überascht das du in Sobu bist, deine Noten müssen ziemlich gut sein um dort zu gehen. Ich wollte auch nach Sobu gehen, aber meine Noten sind ziemlich mittelmäßig" ich zuckte mit den Schultern "In Mathe und Physic habe ich ein bisschen Probleme, in Literatur und Geschichte bin der dritt platziert, bei den anderen fächern bin ich nur ein bisschen schlecht" Ich wandte mich zu Moki die alles mit eine Dose MAX Kaffee beobachtete.  
Wo hat sie die Dose überhaupt her?

Ryuujis blick folgte mein, bevor er lächelte.

"Ich werde euch alleine lassen, bis morgen Hikigaya„, sagte er und ging.

"Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Und wo hast du den MAX Kaffee her?„ fragte ich sie.

"Ich wollte eure Gespräche nicht unterbrechen und ich habe es von einem Automaten hier in der Nähe geholt„ sie holte noch eine und warf es mir das ich dankbar annahm. Meine Hände taten etwas weh. Kuroki merkte es und holte Bandagen raus und wickelte es um meine Hände.

"Tut mir leid, ich habe vergessen dir zu sagen das man immer Bandagen benutzen muss, wenn man Boxt, auch wenn es nur Training ist„ ich nickte während sie weiter meine Hände Bandagierte. Nach ein paar Minuten war sie fertig. Sie guckte wieder nach oben, meine Gesicht war wirklich nah in ihren, ich konnte ihren Geruch riechen.

Zimt und Erdbeere.

Ich konnte ihren Atem fühlen. Unbewusst begann ich mich nach vorne zu lehnen.

"Holt euch ein Zimmer ihr zwei!„, schrie jemand.

Wir schnappten uns schnell und drehten uns, zu der stimme. Alle Männer guckten und mit ein scheiß Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern. Moki und ich merkten, was wir gerade machten und gingen schnell mit roten Gesichtern voneinander. Sie alle begannen zu lachen.

"Viel Glück alter!„

"Versaue es nicht!„

"Ich freue mich für dich Tomoki!„

"Wenn er irgendwas macht, sag es uns!„

Moki war Gesicht würde jetzt jede Apfel oder Tomaten bleich aussehen lassen während sie sagte "H-Halt die klappe, er ist nur ein Freund!„ sie allen sagten nur "Sicher~„ man konnte praktisch den Sarkasmus bei diesen Satz berühren. Ich sagte nichts und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

* * *

"Ich muss nach Hause gehen„ verabschiedete ich mich von Moki und ihren Vater, die beide nickten.

"Ich sehe dich morgen, Gottheit", sagte Mokis Vater mit ein Grinsen.

"Wir Sehens morgen in der schule, Hachi„, sagte Moki mit ein Lächeln.

Ich konnte ihre Vater noch hören: "Er würde einen guten Schwiegersohn sein„ ich errötete etwas. Aber ging weiter nach Hause.


	6. Chapter 6

Hikigaya pov

Es sind schon drei Monate her seid das alles passierte. In den drei Monate ist nicht viel passiert. Ich ging jeden Tag in der Boxhalle und bekam Muskel und ein Sixpack. Takasu und ich haben angefangen gegeneinander zu Sparring, aber nur in WM-Kampf regeln, es bedeute zwölf Runden à drei Minuten mit einer Minute pause, kein Kopfschutz usw. Jeder in der Boxhalle haben angefangen wetten zu machen bei unserem kämpfen, sie nannten unsere kämpfe, der Krieg der Haie und der Drachen. Man hat angefangen mich Squalo zu rufen, was Italienisch ist und bedeutet soviel wie Hai, während man Takasu Drago nannte. Ich fand es zuerst es ziemlich lächerlich, aber ich gewöhnte mich daran. Ich rannte gerade meine Runden und hielt am Fluss, in der Nähe an. Ich begann, stellte mir Takasus Schatten vor und begann mit mein Schatten Boxen.

* * *

Allgemein Pov

"Bist du sicher das Hikigaya-kun hier her kommt?„

"Hmm, meine freunde haben gesagt das hier jemand mit gruseligen Augen war„

Yuigahama und Yukinoshita gingen in der Boxhalle. Die ganze Boxhalle wurde still als sie hereinkamen "ano, kennt hier jemand ein Hikigaya Hachiman?„ fragte Yuigahama nervös. Zuerst sahen alle sie mit leeren Augen an, bevor sie begannen zu reden.

"Zur Hölle!„

"Warum verfolgen so viele Mädchen den Hai und den Drachen!?„

"Und dazu hat der Drache eine Freundin!„

Yuigahama und Yukinoshita waren überrascht und verwirrt von den Ausbruch.

"Haltet die Klappe und trainiert!„, sagte eine strenge Stimme. Sofort gingen alle zurück über das was sie vorher machten, außer Kuroki Daiki. Der zu den beide gingen "Squalo sollte in ein paar Minuten zurückkommen. Ihr könnt hier warten wenn ihr wollt„ die beiden verbeugten sich etwas "Vielen dank...„ er stellte sich vor "Kuroki Daiki, ihr müsst Yukinoshita Yukino und Yuigahama Yui sein, meine Tochter sagte mir das zwei Mädchen oder mehr nach Squalo fragen würden„.

"Wieso nennen sie Hikigaya-kun Squalo?„ fragte Yukinoshita

"Nicht nur ich, sondern jeder hier nennt ihn so. Anfangs haben wir das gemacht, um ihn wegen seine Augen zu ärgern. Aber das starb schnell und alle begannen ihn Squalo als Respekt zu nennen„

"Tut mir leid das ich frage, aber was hat ein Hikigaya Hachiman gemacht das er respektiert wird?„

Daiki kicherte "Ich glaube du oder ihr unterschätzt ihn etwas. Habt ihr Mal einen Box Kampf live gesehen?„ sie schüttelten den Kopf "heute wird es ein Sparring zwisch-„ er stoppte, als er merkte das Hikigaya wieder da war.

* * *

Hikigaya Pov

Na super, ich komme von meinem Runden wieder und treffe die beiden. Auch wenn ich sie verziehen habe, will ich mich mehr auf mein Kampf mit Takasu vorbereiten, als mit den beiden zu reden.

Yuigahama Pov

Ist das wirklich Hikigaya? Er sieht muskulöser aus und seine Haare zu ein Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Ich versuchte irgendwas zu sagen, aber ich war zu betäubt von der Szene vor mir. Er war verschwitzt, sein Hemd klebte in seine Körper und man konnte die umrisse eines Sixpacks sehen. Er wischte seine Arme mit ein Handtuch ab, als er begann sein Gesicht abzutrocknen, guckte er uns an und ich konnte nicht umhin zu erröten. Ich sah zu Yukino rüber und merkte, dass sie, in der gleiche Situation war wie ich.

"Hört mal...„ Sprach Hikigaya plötzlich "wenn ihr irgendwas mit mir reden wollt. Dann bitte nachdem ich mein Sparring beendete„ wir waren überrascht, aber nickten.

Kuroki Daiki-san platzierte ein Tisch während er sagte "Hier werden wieder die wetten gemacht! Wen Glaubt ihr wird dieses Mal den Krieg gewinnen!„ sofort machten alle eine Schlange und begannen zu wetten.

* * *

Allgemein pov

Hikigaya und Takasu gingen in den Ring. Yuigahama und Yukinoshita waren überrascht, wie ähnlich dieser Takasu mit Hikigaya war. Hikigaya und Takasu guckten sich an, bevor sie einander grinsten. Die beiden Mädchen wussten jetzt wieso man sie Squalo und Drago nannte. Die Präsenz die Hikigaya jetzt ausstrahlte war anders als die, die er sonst abgibt. Man konnte praktisch ein Hai und ein japanische Drache über ihnen sehen, die bereit waren, aufeinander zu stürzen. Der Ring läutete und damit begann der Kampf.

* * *

Runde 1

Takasu stürmte nach vorne und versuchte ein Leberschlag. Hikigaya wich den aus und gab in ein Konter auf sein Gesicht. Takasu hielt den Konter und schlug Hikigaya in den Magen, er knebelte etwas aber schob es weg und gab Takasu noch ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Hikigaya nutzte diese Gelegenheit und begann sein mit Schläge zu bombardieren. Takasu platzierte sein Arme vor sein Gesicht und versuchte es zu Blockieren. Hikigaya gab ein Uppercup der Blockiert wurde, er machte sich bereit noch ein Uppercup zu machen, aber davor drehte er sein Faust Vertikal und durchbrach Takasus Verteidigung.

Takasu ging zu Boden.

Hikigaya ging zur seine Ecke wieder und wartete, dass das sein Gegner wieder aufsteht, er wusste das Takasu gleich wieder aufstehen wurde. Daiki begann zu zählen, bei 3 stand Takasu auf und ging in seine Kampf Position (Die gleiche wie Volg Zangiefs). Daiki sah, dass er weiter kämpfen konnte und schrie "Fight!„ Hikigaya rannte nach vorne und wollte ihn weiter schlagen, aber der Gong läutete wieder und Daiki ging zwischen ihnen "Stopp!„ beide gingen wieder zu ihre Ecke und machten sich Pläne während sie sich erholten.

Runde 2

"Fight!„ Hikigaya holte aus und versuchte ein Haken zu geben. Takasu sah das voraus und versuchte ein Kreuz-konter. Hikigaya bewegte sein Ellbogen und stoppte den Konter und versuchte mit seiner andere Hand sein Gegner ein Haken zu geben. Takasu Schafte es gerade so den Auszuweichen und verpasste Hikigaya ein Smash.

Hikigaya ging zu Boden.

Takasu ging zu seine Ecke und wartete das Hikigaya aufsteht. Daiki begann zu zählen, nach 4 stand er wieder auf und ging in seine Box-Position. Der Kampf ging mit ein Schlag Abtausch vor. Sie merkten nicht das eine Reporterin die Ganze zeit Fotos davon machte.

Runde 3

"Was haltet ihr von den Kampf?„, fragte eine weibliche stimme Yukinoshita und Yuigahama. Sie beide drehten sich zu der stimme und sahen Tomoki mit ein anderen Mädchen. Das Mädchen war etwas kleiner als Iroha, sie hatte Braune Augen und hell Braune mit ein hauch von Orange farbige Haare die bis zu ihren Hintern geht. Yukinoshita und Yuigahama guckten wieder in den Ring.

Hikigaya benutzte die Schildkröte Taktik und verteidigte sich von seiner Schläge während er an den Seilen hing. Er sah eine Lücke und nutzte es um nach vorne zu stürmen. Takasu wollte ihn noch eine Leberhaken verpassen, aber Hikigaya bewegte sich nach hinten und wich den schlag aus, er gab in mit seinen Rechte Hand ein Upper auf den Kopf, sofort kam eine Linke Haken und traf Takasu auf den anderen Seite seine Kopfes.

Takasu fiel zu Boden.

Man konnte ein Flüstern in den Zuschauer hören.

"Echt jetzt?„

"Er nutzte es ?„

"Ihre Sparrings ähnelten immer Offizielle kämpfe. Sie kämpfen sogar in WM Regel, also ist des nicht wirklich überraschend„

Yukinoshita hörte das flüstern und Fragte Tomoki "Was meinen sie?„

"Er nutzte eine ziemlich starke und riskante Technik, die er selbst erfand. Wir nennen diese Technik Shark Fang„

"Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht wirklich viel von Boxen, aber für mich sah es so aus das Hikigaya zwei Schläge aus zwei Richtungen gab„

"Schon gut, für Anfänger sieht es nicht so besonderes aus, aber für jemand der Erfahrung hat weißt wie gefährlich diese Technik ist. Ein schlag der von unter nach Oben geht, heißt Uppercup, während ein Schlag Der direkt zur Gesicht des Gegners geschleudert wird heißt Overhand. Normalerweise gibt es eine Verzögerung wenn man ein Overhand macht und gleich danach ein Upper oder Umgekehrt" sie guckte Hikigaya an, seine Arme waren ausgestreckt und hielten sich an der Seile während schwer Atmete. Es ragte ein Licht über ihn und beschattete ein sei Gesicht, man konnte nur sein Rechten Auge leuchten sehen. Er sah aus wie ein Hai, der noch nicht genug gefressen hat und mehr will "aber er entwickelte eine Technik, die praktisch keine Verzögerung hat. Sie sind Wunderkinder. Wenn sie jemals entscheidet ein offizieller Boxer zu werden...„ sie musste es nicht Beenden. Yukinoshita und Yuigahama erweiterte ihre Augen, aber eine Sache verwirrte Yuigahama.

"Warte, du sagtest sie. Wer ist der andere?„ sie zeigte Auf Takasu, der wieder aufstand und bereit war zu kämpfen.

"Fight!„ Hikigaya schoss nach vorne und versuchte ihn ein Haken zu geben. Takasu beugte sich etwas, es sah so aus als würde er ein Uppercup machen und Hikigaya machte sich bereit den zu blockieren. Takasu ließ sein rechter Fuß rutschen und gab Hikigaya ein Schlag direkt in den Magen.

Hikigaya ging zu Boden.

"Ryuuji Takasu, auch genannt Drago ist Hachis Rivale und vielleicht sein bester Freund. Er ähnelt Hachi ziemlich und damit meine ich nicht nur die Augen und das lächeln„ er stand jetzt wie Hikigaya, aber er sein Linkes Auge leuchtete und er sah wie ein Drache, aus der nicht genug gefressen hat und mehr will.

"Warte, warum nennst du Hikigaya-kun Hachi?„, fragte Yukinoshita kalt. Aber Tomokis Stimme war kälter als Yukinoshitas.

"Ich nenne ihn so weil er ein Freund ist den ich nie verletzen oder verraten werde, im Gegensatz zu eine Heuchlerin wie dir„ bei dieser aussage, zuckte Yukinoshita zusammen und ihre Augen zeigten viel bedauern und schmerzt.

Runde 5

In der letzten runde haben beide aufeinander geschlagen wie es kein Morgen gab. Sie haben beide keine Kraft mehr und mussten es in diese Runde beenden.

"Fight!„ Sie rannten aufeinander zu. Hikigaya holte mit seiner Rechten weit aus während Takasu mit seiner Linke weit aus holte. Sie schossen ihren Fäuste nach vorne und trafen das Gesicht jeweils anderen. Hikigaya legte sein ganzes Gewicht in seine Faust. Takasu versuchte das gleiche, aber zwecklos und fiel zu Boden und war bewusstlos.

Hikigaya keuchte wie verrückt bevor tief Luft holte und seine Arme hebt. Man konnte die Begeisterung von den spüren, die für Hikigaya wetteten während sie ihre Hände ausstreckten "Zahlen!„ die Verlierer waren jetzt depressiv als sie ihren Brieftaschen holten und zahlten.

Hikigaya Pov

Das war bis jetzt der härteste von unserem kämpfe. Ich wollte meine Beine bewegen aber fiel nach hinten.

"Nicht schlecht du Hai... _Keuchen_... du hast gewonnen„ hörte ich Takasu sagen.

"Verasche mich nicht... ich kann das kein Sieg nennen... _keuch_... ich kann mich kein bisschen bewegen. Das war... _Keuch_... ein unentschieden...„ sagte ich atemlos. Er kicherte etwas und ich stieg in das kichern ein.

"Das war eine der besten kämpfe, die ich bis jetzt sah, ich würde euch wirklich gerne in ein echten Ring kämpfen sehen„ Sagte Daiki als uns mit ein Lächeln der viel stolz ausstrahlte, gab. Takasu und ich Schaften es mit viel Hilfe uns außerhalb der Ringes zu setzten. Takasu und ich hoben unsere Fäuste und schlugen sie leicht zusammen. Takasu zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren und Brille mit einer Oberweite die mit Harunos konkurrierte.

"Mein Name ist Iimura Mari. Ich bin eine Reporterin und wollte euch gerne ein paar Fragen stellen„ stellte sich die Frau vor. Takasu und ich guckten uns an bevor wir einander nickten.

"Wir werden sie beantworten wenn möglich„ Sagte Takasu.

Sie holte ein Notizbuch raus "Vielen dank, zur ersten fragen: Wie alt seid ihr, welche Schule geht ihr und welche Jahrgang seid ihr?„

"Ich bin 17 und ich bin in 2. Jahr der Sobu Hochschule„

"17 und ich bin in 2. Jahr der Ohashi Hochschule„

"Wieso habt ihr angefangen zu Boxen?„

"Ich wollte anfangs nur etwas Dampf ablassen. Jetzt Boxe ich weil ich es mag„

"Bei mir war es der gleiche Grund„

"Wie lange Boxt ihr?„

"Seid Drei Monaten„

"Plant ihr eine Karriere als Profi-Boxer?„ wir beiden schüttelten den Kopf. Sie scheint überrascht zu sein.

"Seid ihr sicher ? Ihr seid unglaublich Talentiert und dazu scheint ihr mindestens genauso stark zu sein wie der zweit- oder den Erst platzierten in der Rangliste und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr eine ziemlich gute Chancen gegen den Champion habt„ Ich hob eine Augenbraue "Wie meinen sie das ? wir sind nicht so gut„ Takasu scheint das auch zu denken und nickte. Ihr Gesicht zeigte Ungläubigkeit während allen anderen in Anime-Stil Fielen.

"Warum denken sie das wir gut sind?„, fragte Takusa und ich war jetzt auch interessiert auf ihre Antwort.

"Ich habe mir euren Kampf gesehen. Bei den Kampf gab es eine Technik, die praktisch keine Verzögerung hatte, ein Smash, ein Kreuz-konter-konter, der ausgewichen wurde, eine modifizierte Version eines Gazellen-punches und viele andere Sachen bei den anderen Boxer nicht so einfach wieder aufstehen würden und ihr sagt, dass ihr nicht so gut seid?„ wir beide nickten.

"Könntet ihr Bitte ein Satz sagen, dass euch inspiriert?

" _Gewicht wird nie leichter_  
 _Schmerzen werden niemals weniger weh tun_  
 _Kämpfen werden niemals leichter sein_  
 _Entweder du wirst stärker oder du brichst_ ", sagte Hikigaya ernst

" _Mann kann in dieser Welt nicht überleben, indem man gerade tut, was immer richtig ist_ " sagte Ryuuji genauso ernst wie Hikigaya

Nachdem den interview gingen wir uns waschen und ich konnte nicht umhin etwas zu zucken als das Wasser mein Körper berührte.

* * *

"Worüber wolltet ihr reden?„, fragte ich die Beiden während ich meine Haare löste. Wir waren am Fluss, wo ich normal mein Schattenboxen trainierte. Ich setzte mich auf den Hügel und guckt die Beiden an.

"Wir wollten uns ent-„ ich unterbrach Yuigahama als ich meine Hand hob.

"Wenn ihr nur hier seid um euch zu entschuldigen, verschwendet ihr meine Zeit damit" das war etwas hart aber sie mussten lernen nach vorne zu gehen.

Sie sagte nichts mehr und versuchten irgendwelche Worte zu sagen. Ich seufzte zu diesen beiden, sie denken wahrscheinlich dass das einzige das sie falsch machten, waren ihre Antwort auf Harunos frage. Selbst nach 3 Monate habe sie es nicht gelernt

Was für Dummköpfe.

Ich stand auf und wollte gerader gehen, aber plötzlich wurde ich zurückgeworfen. Ich sah nach unten und sah Yuigaham und yukinoshita mich umarmten, ich merkte auch das mein Hemd langsam nass wurde.

"Es tut uns leid!„

"Wir wussten nicht das du so gebrochen warst!„

Sie Weinten sich in meine Brust aus, zuerst war ich schockiert bis mir etwas klar wurde.

 _Sie konnten sich verändern wenn sie es wollten, aber sie machten es nicht._

 _Sie wollten das ich mit ihnen veränderte._

 _Sie dachten, dass sie mich zurücklassen würde wenn sie es machen._

 _Aber es passierte das Gegenteil. Ich entwickelte mich weiter während sie dachten, dass ich sie zurückließ._

 _Aber ihnen wurde klar, dass sie mich wegschoben und deswegen konnten sie nichts anderes tun als versuchen, dass ich sie verzeihe._

 _Sie konnten nicht weiter machen. Nicht solange diese Schuld auf sie lastet_.

Jesus, wann bin ich so weich Geworden...?

"Ich seit echte Dummköpfe...„ Ich drückte sie in meine Brust "aber ich bin froh euch meine Freunde zu nennen„ zu guckten mich zuers an, bevor ich nickt. Sie zeigten mir, den größten lächeln das ich jemals bei jemanden sah und umarmten mich stärker. Mein Körper tat immer noch weh wegen, aber es war mir egal und umarmte sie zurück.

* * *

Allgemein Pov

Die drei waren saßen jetzt am Hügel und unterhielten sich. Natürlich begannen Yukinoshita und Hikigaya mit ihrer übliche Konversation, aber beide hatten ein Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern, genau wie Yuigahama, die es wieder stoppte. Sie alle hatten Spaß.

* * *

Tomoki Pov

Ich sah wie Takasu von seinem Freundin Taiga Aisaka behandelt wurde. Ich hatte das Gefühl das heute alles zwischen Hachi und den beiden wieder gut gehen wird und entschloss sie etwas alleine zu lassen. Ich sah auf die Uhr und ging zu ihnen.

Ich sah wie die Drei sich umarmten und machte ein Foto davon.

Es wird später bestimmt nützlich sein. Ich ging zurück und holte 4 Dosen.

"Schön zu sehen, dass ihr euch wieder versöhnt habt„ sie guckten mich an und ich warf eine Dose zu Hachi. Ich streckte zwei Dosen zu ihnen "Tut mir leid. Ich habe eine ähnliche Erfahrung wie Hikigaya gemacht und wurde dank ein Freund von mir gerettet. Ich müsste sicher gehen das, wenn er euch verzeiht, ihr nicht den gleichen Fehler macht„ sie nahmen die Dosen an.

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen Kuroki-san. Wir haben unsere Fehler gesehen und wir werden es nicht wieder machen„ Sagte Yukinoshita ernst und wurde mit ein Nicken von Yuigahama unterstützt.

* * *

Hikigaya Pov

"Onii-san! Steh auf!„ schrie Komachi von der Küche. Mein Körper fühlte sich wie ein Stein an während ich versuchte mich zu bewegen. Ich zog mich an und ging aus meine Zimmer. Ich sah Moki und ihr kleiner Bruder Gray am Tisch. In den 3 Monaten begannen sie und ihr Bruder bei uns zu essen und ich und Komachi aßen bei ihnen manchmal. Ich habe nichts gegen ihren kleine Bruder, weil er nach Tetsuyas Schwester war und nicht nach Komachi. Wir aßen nochmal und machten uns auf den Weg zur Schule. Ich merkte, dass die Leute mich seltsam anstarren, aber nicht so wie früher.

* * *

Allgemein pov

Kuroki und Hikigaya gingen rein und sofort waren auf sie oder eher auf Hikigaya. Tobe war der erste der sprach

"Hikitani-kun! Bruder! Warum hast du nicht gesagt das du Boxen konntest?!„ er sah mit ein Du-hast-es-ihnen-gesagt-Blick ?! auf Yuigaham, die heftig den Kopf schüttelte, aber er hielt sein blick immer noch.

"Ich habe ihnen nichts gesagt, wirklich!„ jetzt guckten alle sie an

Miura holte eine Zeitschrift raus und zeigte auf ein Bild von ihn und Ryuuji als der Schatten über sie ragte und man nur eines ihre Augen sehen konnte. Sie wechselte die Seite und zeigt Hikigaya in seine Box Position.

Miura begann laut zu lesen was das steht.

"Hikigaya Hachiman, auch bekannt als _Squalo_ , ist einer der zwei talentiertesten Boxer, den es gab. Obwohl er nur 17 Jahre hat und Oberschüler ist, erschuf er eine Technik, die praktisch keine Verzögerung hat und die Kraft eines Haies hat, er nennt sie _Shark-Fang_. Er kann dazu ein Kreuz-konter kontern. Er kann auch viele Schläge einstecken bei den die meisten Profi-Boxer wahrscheinlich K.O. gingen. Der einzigen, die wahrscheinlich eine Chance gegen ihn habe sind: Der Erstplatzierte, den Champion und sein bester Freund sowie Rivale Ryuuji Takasu„.

Sie wechselte die Seite zu Ryuuji "Ryuuji Takasu, auch bekannt als _Drago_ , ist sowie _Squalo_ einer der zwei talentiertesten Boxer, den es gab. Er ist ziemlich stark und robust wie. Viele seine Kollegen sagten, dass er, der einzige ist der bei Squalos Attacken mithalten kann und umgekehrt. Er kann ein Kreuz-Konter-konter ausweichen und erschuf eine modifizierte Version von einem Gazellen-Punch. Diese Technik wurde von Boxer Floyd Patterson erfunden, der Früher der Schwergewichts-Champion der Welt war. Drago konnte seine Technik modifizieren und sie vielleicht noch gefährlicher war als originale, er nennt sie Dragon-Punch. Genau wie _Squalo_ ist er 17 Jahre alt und ist Oberschüler„

Sie wechselte wieder die Seite. Sie alle hörten sie aufmerksam zu und nicht weil jeder angst vor ihr hat (Dieses mal) "Der Trainer Kuroki Daiki, früher bekannt als Aomine Daiki, der frühere Leichtgewichts-Champion der kein einziges Mal verloren hat sagte wortwörtlich: _Squalo und Drago sind talentierter als ich es war und ich würde gerne sie mal in ein Offiziellen Kampf sehen. Wenn die beiden zu meine Zeit geboren wären und entschieden hätten Boxer zu werden. Dann hätte ich wahrscheinlich gegen einer von ihnen verloren, wenn nicht sogar gegen alle beide und ich kann ihnen 100 % versicher dass, wenn sie jemals entscheiden Profi-Boxer zu werden. Dann können die Champions die gegen sie kämpfen gleich ihre Gürtel abgeben._ In den nächsten Seiten sind die Bilder von ihren härtesten Kampf, die sie bisher hatten„ sie alle guckten auf die Bilder an. Einige Jungs waren überrascht wie viel Muskel er hatte und die Mädchen erröteten bei den anblick. Sie sah auf der letzte Seite seine Sieger Pose. Man konnte das Glück, das er diesen Lachen ausstrahlt deutlich sehen.

" _Ich war überrascht als ich hörte, dass sie seif er seit 3 Monaten Boxen und das sie nicht versuchen mit den Arsenal das sie haben Profis zu werden. Ich bin Stimme Kuroki-san als er sagte, dass sie viel Talent haben und wahrscheinlich es noch nicht vollkommen benutzt wurde. Sie sagten auch das sie nicht glaube, dass sie so gut sind. Zum Schluss, sind hier Sätze sie sagten, das vielleicht den wahren Grund versteckt, wieso sie anfingen zu Boxen und/oder keine Profis wurden"_

" _Gewicht wird nie einfacher sein_  
 _Schmerzen werden niemals weniger weh tun_  
 _Kämpfen wird niemals leichter sein_

 _Es ist entweder du bist stärker oder du brichst_ " von Hikigaya Hachiman

" _Man kann in dieser Welt nicht überleben, indem man gerade tut, was immer richtig ist_ "Von Ryuuji Takasu.

Miura beendete den Artikel und sah Hikigaya an, genau so wie der Rest der Klasse.

* * *

Hikigaya Pov

Warum bin ich kein Geist wie Tetsuya?! Ich will nicht darüber reden und dazu bin ich noch nicht vollständig erholt.

Bevor sie sich auf mich stürzen konnten. Standen Kuroki, Yuigahama und Totsuka vor mir.

"Er hat gestern eine ziemliches Schlacht abgeliefert und muss sich erholen!„

"Seht ihr nicht die Pflaster auf sein Gesicht und die Bandatem auf seine Hände?!„

"Ja! Lasst ihn ausruhen!„

Ich erwartete nicht das sie sowas machen würden. Sie drehten ihre Köpfe etwas und sahen mich mit ein Lächeln an.

Ich gab das lächeln zurück

"Ihr... Danke„ sie waren überrascht, dass ich mich bedankte, aber das war nur kurz bevor sie lächelten.

Sie alle entschuldigten sich und gingen in ihren Plätzen. Ich werde ich nur Mondtag, Mittwoch, Freitag in den wieder in den Service-Club gehen und Dienstag, Mittwoch, Samstag und Sonntag zur Boxhalle. Anscheinend trat auch Takasu ein Club bei und wird in den gleichen Tagen wie ich gehen. Takasu und ich wurden Freunde während des Trainings und wir begannen auch außerhalb der Boxhalle rumzuhängen. Ich bin auch bereit zu sagen, dass er mein Bester Freund ist. Ich habe auch mit ein paar heut getroffen, die keine Angst von ihn hatten und seine freunde wurden und ich genoß es mit ihnen zu reden.

* * *

Ich ging mit Yuigahama zu den Service-Club. Es fühlte sich wie gestern an das ich diesen Weg ging.

Ich stand jetzt vor den Tür und atme tief ein und aus. Yuigaham nahm mein Arm und drückte ihn leicht. Sie sah mich besorgt an.

"Hikki..." ich beruhigte sie mit ein kleines Lächeln und ein Nicken. Ich öffnete die Tür und sah Yukinoshita wie das erste Mal das wir uns trafen. Sie guckten uns an und lächelte warm.

"Guten Tag Yuigahama-san„ Ihr Blick traf meinen.

"Willkommen zurück, Hikigaya Hachiman-kun...„ ich grinste und wusste was sie machen wollte.

"Es ist schön wieder das zu sein, Yukinoshita Yukino„ sie lachte leise bevor sie ihre Brust mit ihren Armen versteckte und mir die Schulter zeigte.

"Würdest du mich bitte mich nicht so angrinsen? Ich habe angst um meine und Yuigahamas Körper„ und damit begann unsere übliche Konversation, Ich ging mit Yuigahama zu den Service-Club. Es fühlte sich wie gestern an das ich diesen Weg ging.

Ich stand jetzt vor den Tür und atme tief ein und aus. Yuigaham nahm mein Arm und drückte ihn leicht. Sie sah mich besorgt an.

"Hikki...„ ich beruhigte sie mit ein kleines Lächeln und ein Nicken. Ich öffnete die Tür und sah Yukinoshita wie das erste Mal, das wir uns trafen. Sie guckten uns an und lächelte warm.

"Guten Tag Yuigahama-san„ Ihr Blick traf meinen.

"Willkommen zurück, Hikigaya Hachiman-kun...„ ich grinste und wusste was sie machen wollte.

"Es ist schön wieder das zu sein, Yukinoshita Yukino„ sie lachte leise bevor sie ihre Brust mit ihren Armen versteckte und mir die Schulter zeigte.

"Würdest du mich bitte mich nicht so angrinsen? Ich habe angst um meine und Yuigahamas Körper„ und damit begann unsere übliche Konversation, das niemals alt wurde. Diesmal mal wurden wir aber nicht von Yuigahama gestoppt, sondern von jemand anderen.

Ich wandte mich zu ihr und sagte: "Lange nicht gesehen, Iroha„ sie lächelte, aber ich konnte sehen, dass sie sich es zu halten und nicht zu weinen

"Lange nicht gesehen, Senpai...„

* * *

 **Erstens: Vielen dank an alle die meine Geschichte verfolgen und ich werde mich auf jede Preview freuen die ihr sendet.**

 **Zweitens: Ich werde hier ein kleines Voting machen mit wen Hikigaya Zusammen sein könnte. Die Paarungen sind:**

 **8man x Yukino**

 **8man x Yui**

 **8man x Tomoki**

 **8man x Yumiko**

 **8man x Isshiki**

 **8man x Saki**

 **8man x Sagami**

 **8man x Harem**

 **Wenn ihr eine Idee habt mit wen er zusammen sein sollte, schreibt es und ich werde es einfügen.**

 **Kleine frage: soll ich lemons machen?**

 **nochmals Vielen dank und bis zum nächsten mal.**

 **Whitesagaro Raus!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vielen Dank für euren Feedback und hier sind die Voting Ergebnisse:**

 **8man x Yukino: 1**

 **8man x Yui: 1**

 **8man x Tomoki: 4**

 **8man x Yumiko: 1**

 **8man x Isshiki: 1**

 **8man x Saki: 1**

 **8man x Sagami: 1**

 **8man x Kaori: 1**

 **8man x Harem: 1**

 **Ich werde vielleicht noch ein paar Kapitel warten bis Hikigaya eine freundin bekommt.**

 **Viel spaß bei den Kapitel**

* * *

Allgemein pov

Zwei wochen vorher

Yuigahama und Yukinoshita waren gerade in den Raum des Service-Clubs. In den 3 Monaten hatten sie versucht Hikigaya aufzugeben, aber das war schwieriger, als es dachten, es wäre. Die beiden warteten gerade wie immer auf ein Antrag. Iroha Isshiki besuchten sie fast jeden Tag, hauptsächlich, weil Yukinoshita etwas Korrigieren musste, was sie schrieb. Sie zeigte es nicht, aber sie war erschüttert, als Hikigaya den Club verließ und wusste, dass die seinem Club Mitgliedern etwas taten, dass ihn dazu brachte aus den Club zu gehen. Sie sorgte sich zu sehr um Status bei der Gesellschaft und konnte deswegen Hikigaya nicht in seine Klasse besuchen und zu sehen wie es ihn geht.

"Entschuldige das Eindringen„, sagte eine Stimme von der Tür aus. Yukinoshita und Yuigahama guckten zu der Tür und sahen Hayato der eintritt und sich setzte sich in den Stuhl vor den beiden.

"Hayato, wie können wir dir helfen?„, fragte Yuigahama ihr freund.

"Mein Antrag ist: Ich will das ihr euch mit Hikigaya versöhnt„ Die beiden waren überrascht von sein Antrag. Yuigahama wusste, dass er und Hikigaya sich nicht wirklich mochten, während Yukinoshita wusste wie viel sie sich Hassten.

Immerhin hasste sie Hayato auch.

"Hayato-kun, das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen Hikigaya und uns„, sagte Yukinoshita so kalt wie immer.

"Ich tue das auch nicht für mich, sondern für euch. Ihr müsst mir nur versprechen das nichts, was in diesen Raum gesprochen wird herausgeht„ er sagte es mit ein so gefälschten Ausdruck das selbst Yuigahama es sehen konnte das es nicht echt war, aber seine Augen zeigten, dass er ernst war. Die beiden nickten und Hayato sagte ihn alles, was er mit Hikigaya sprach, auch den teil wo er versprach nichts zu tun.

"Wenn du versprochen hast nichts zu tun, wieso erzählt du uns es also?„, fragte Yukinoshita. Hayato lachte bei der frage "Kuroki-san traf mich gleich danach und sagte, dass ich das Versprechen vergessen soll und Ich soll heute in 3 Monate es euch erzählen„ sie waren überrascht das Tomoki ihnen praktisch eine Chance gab alles wieder gut zu machen. Yukinoshita erinnerte sich plötzlich an den Tag, als Tomoki ihre Lippen bewege das so viel hieß wie: _Du hast die falsche Worte benutzt_. Jetzt war sich Yukinoshita sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich diese Worte waren, das sie sagte.

Wenn es nicht diese Worte waren, welche Worte waren es dann?

Eine Sache verwirrte noch Yukinoshita "und du hast einfach so akzeptiert ?„ Hayato lachte etwas nervös "sagen wir mal, Hikigaya und Haruno sind nicht die einzigen die anderen manipulieren können„ Yuigahama sah etwas verwirrt aus, während Yukinoshita ihn jetzt skeptisch ansah "es hört sich eher an, als würdest versuche mehr ihn zu Helfen als uns„ Hayato schüttelte den Kopf "ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr wisst wie ich und Hikigaya zueinander stehen„ sie nickten "einer meine freunde, wird seine und eure Hilfe in der Zukunft brauchen. Es wird etwas Riskantes sein bei der die Person eure Hilfe brauchen wird und obwohl ich es hasse es zuzugeben, aber der Grund wieso die Person es machen wird, werde _ich_ sein. Ob ihr freunde, werdet während das passiert oder nicht, würdet ihr und hauptsächlich Hikigaya die Person helfen so viel ihr mit eurer jetzige Situation könntet. Es würde es wahrscheinlich nur verschlimmern und damit meine ich nicht nur für die Person, sondern auch für euch drei. Wenn ihr euch verträgt und wieder freunde werdet, konnte ich meine Entscheidung ohne reue wählen, da ich weiß, dass die Person eure Unterstützung hat„ Hayato beendete seine Erklärung mit einer kleine Verbeugung.

Yuigahama guckte Yukinoshita hoffnungsvoll an. Die gerade ein Krieg mit sich selbst hatte und nicht wusste was sie als Nächstes machen soll. Sie guckte in den Augen von Yuigahama und entschied.

"Wir werden dein Auftrag annehmen„ sagte Yukinoshita entschlossen. Hayato nickte "Danke„ war alles, was er sagte, bevor ging. Sie merkten nicht das in den Raum ein Blau haariger Geist war der alles beobachtete.

* * *

Kuroko Pov

Nachdem ich heimlich den Raum verlassen hatte, holte ich mein Handy raus und telefonierte jemand der ziemlich gerissen ist.

"Und?„

"Alles läuft nach plan. Nur um sicher zu gehen, wieso hilfst du den beiden? Du weißt, was Hachiman plant und wenn wer weiß was passieren wird und wenn er es herausfindet...„ ich brauchte mein Satz nicht zu beenden.

"Ich habe dir gesagt das wen er es herausfindet es nichts passieren wird. Du solltest echt mehr vertrauen an deine Freunde haben und damit meine ich nicht nur mich, sondern auch an Hachi„

Mein Blick wurde finster bei ihrer Worte "du weißt, was mir passiert ist, als ich das machte„

"Tut mir leid, jedenfalls, gibt es noch irgendwas?„

"Nur eines: Würdest du mir jetzt sagen, wieso du Hikigaya so sehr hilfst? Für mich sieht es so aus, als würdest du versuchen mehr als ein gefallen Wiedergut zu machen„ ich bekam zuerst keine Antwort und guckte, ob sie noch dran war.

"Hallo?„

"Okay, der Grund wieso ich Hachi helfe ist...„ meine Augen erweiterten sich etwas bei ihrer Erklärung. Ich verstand jetzt wieso sie, das alles machte und sie wird wahrscheinlich mehr machen.

"Ich verstehe, wenn irgendwas neues passiert, Infomiere mich„ ich legte auf und ging nach Hause um mich auf mein Date mit Momoi vorzubereiten.

* * *

Jetzt in den Service-Club

Hikigaya pov

"Senpai...„, sagte Isshiki mit ein gezwungenes lächeln und sie sah so aus, als würde sie gleich, bevor sie an mein Arm zerrte "Es ist kein Problem wen Senpai hier ausleihe, oder?„ einer von uns etwas sagen konnte, war ich schon draußen und wurde von Isshiki irgendwo gezerrt.

Ich merkte, dass sie mich zu den Ort zog, wo Yuigahama und Yukinoshita meine Anfrage akzeptierten. Bevor ich was sagen konnte, schlug sie meine Brust leicht.

"Du hast versprochen das du dich um mich kümmern würdest!„ ich seufzt, bevor ich meine Arme um sie legte. Ich sah Isshiki wie ein kleine Schwester. Sie konnte man eine weibliche Version von mir angesehen werden, sie hat die gleiche ziele wie ich, sie kann ziemlich gut Menschen manipulieren.

Und sie konnte ihre Verletzungen gut verstecken.

Ich konnte fühlen, wie sie ihre Hände auf mein Hemd ballten, während sie leise weinte.

"Tut mir leid, ich musste in den letzten Monaten viel machen„ sie ging aus der Umarmung, ihr Gesicht sah so aus, als hätte sie nicht geweint.

Letzten Endes war sie ein kleiner Fuchs und mein Kouhai.

"Wie zum Beispiel Boxen, Squalo~?„ ich stöhnte genervt "Die Frau die das schrieb, sah so aus, als würde sie das erste Mal etwas für eine Zeitschrift schreiben und dazu wusste sie anscheinend nicht wie stark der Erstplatzierte und der Champion waren. Takasu und ich sind auch nicht so gut wie es dort steht, ja wir haben eine guten Kampf abgeliefert, aber wenn ich auch nur den sechstplatzierten kämpfte, kann ich dir versichern, dass ich verlieren würde und bitte nenne mich nicht so, es hört sich wie ein schlecht gemachten Pokémon an„ ich merkte, dass sie nichts sagte und mich die ganze zeit anstarrte.

"Isshiki?„

"Senpai, du scheinst dich verändert zu haben, es ist etwas anders, aber ich glaube ich mag diesen Senpai ziemlich„

Ist das ein Bekenntnis? Es ist, oder? Ich rieche eine Gelegenheit.

"Tut mir leid Isshiki, ich weiß deine Gefühle zu schätzen, aber du musst verstehen, ich kann einfach nicht akzept-"

"Das meine ich! Wann konntest du _gute Witze_ machen und wusstet, wie man sie _richtig nutzt_?„ ich ignorierte den Kommentar und zuckte mit den Schultern bevor sie und ich zurück gingen.

* * *

"Der Schülerrat plant ein Musikwettbewerb zu machen, um unsere Schule zu helfen. Die Voraussetzungen sind: sie alle müssen in den gleichen Club sein, es muss eine Bänd aus mindestens 4 und maximal 5 Personen sein und die Lieder, die gespielt werden dürfen keine Schimpfwörter haben. Der gewinner des Wettbewerbes wird der Club Gehalt verdoppelt„ las ich laut dem Plakat vor das Isshiki uns gab. Anscheinend wollte sie Hilfe um alles zu veranzustalten.

"Es wurden vieles Clubs dieses Jahr aufgelöst und gab uns eine Chance alles zu veranstalten, mit den spenden die wir dafür erhalten werden der Schule überreicht und wie es dort steht wird, werden wir den Club Gehalt des Gewinners verdoppeln. Wir planen auch eine Schule, die wir nicht wirklich viel zu tun hatten einzuladen und damit die Beziehungen zu verbessern. Ich wollte das ihr uns hilft alles zu veranstalten„ erklärte sie das ganze.

"Warum brauchst du unsere Hilfe? Für mich sieht es so aus, als würdest du unsere Hilfe nicht brauchen„ sagte ich meine Meinung das von ein Nicken von Yukinoshita unterstützt wurde. Isshiki verbeugte sich etwas und schlug ihre Hände vor ihren Kopf zusammen.

"Bitte~ Ich habe einfach kein Vertrauen an den anderen des Schülerrates!„ ich konnte fühlen wie Anime-schweiß hinter mein Kopf runterfloss bei ihren Kommentar. Versuche es wenigstens zu verstecken, dass du sie nicht vertraust!

"Außerdem schuldet es Senpai es mir!„ ich guckte sie betäubt an, was habe ich getan damit ich dir was Schulde?! Ich habe nur 3 Monate nicht mit dir gesprochen!

Anscheinend verstanden Yuigahama und Yukinoshita es. Ich bin wortwörtlich nur ein paar Minuten hier und schon stehe ich in die Schuld von jemanden?! (wenn er nur wüsste) jemand musste mich wirklich aktualisieren was alles passierte als ich sie ignorierte!

"Welche Schule wird des sein?„ fragte Yuigahama.

"Die Ohashi Hochschule, obwohl unserem schulen so nah aneinander sind haben wir nichts mit ihnen gemacht"

"Takasus schule?„, sagte ich aus Versehen laut. Alle Augen waren jetzt auf mich, Mist!

"Takasu? Wie Ryuuji Takasu?„ ich nickte bei Isshikis frage.

"Das ist noch ein Grund für uns ihre Schule einzuladen!„ Ich hob dabei eine Augenbraue.

"Wann planst du das alles zu veranstalten?„

"Von hier aus etwa 2 Monate„

"Wir werden dein Auftrag annehmen„, sagte Yukinoshita in ihre übliche Haltung.

"Danke! Wir werden Morgen damit Anfang, bye~„ und damit ging sie wieder. Ein paar Minuten, nachdem Isshiki gegangen war, öffnete sich die Tür nochmal.

"Gute Tag euch alle„, sagte Hiratsuka-Sensei während sie herein geht.

"Hiratsuka-Sensei, können Sie bitte anklopfen bevor sie eintreten?„, fragte Yukinoshita während sie ihrem Buch wieder abstellte.

Sie lachte "Entschuldigung, jedenfalls...„ ihr Blick wandte sich zu mir "Es ist schön zu sehen, dass ihr euch vertragen habt" Sie gab uns alle ein warmes Lächeln. Ich konnte nicht umhin zu lächeln und ich wusste, dass die anderen beiden das gleiche machen.

"Ich bin auch hier um ein neues Club Mitglied vorzustellen, komm rein!„ ich war überrascht, dass wir noch ein Mitglied bekommen. Wenn Hiratsuka-Sensei jemand mitbringt, dann ist des jemand, der sozialen Probleme hat.

Quelle: Ich und Yukinoshita. Obwohl ich nicht wirklich sozialen Probleme hatte.

Aber ich wurde noch mehr überrascht als ich sah, wer das neue Club Mitglied war.

"Moki?„ Sie lächelte mich an "Yo!„ ich wandte mich zu den anderen beiden, die anscheinen genauso überrascht waren wie ich.

"Sie wollte sich den Service-Club anschließen und hat alles unterschrieben, also viel Spaß!„ waren ihre letzte Worte bevor sie uns alleine ließ.

"Auf gute zusammen Arbeit„ sie verbeugte sich kurz.

"Kuroki-san, warum wolltest du den Service -club beitreten?„, fragte Yukinoshita. Moki grinste bei ihrer Frage.

* * *

Heute werden wir dem Musikwettbewerb den vorbereiten. Zuerst haben Yuigahama und Moki die Plakate verteilt. Yukinoshita und Ich befielten jeden wie sie alles dekorieren werden. Während ich auch etwas gearbeitet habe. Wir machen gerade Schluss. Ich ging in mein üblichen platz wo Tetsuya und Moki schon waren.

"Yo„

"Hallo Hachiman„

"gute Arbeit bei der Dekorationen„

Wir aßen im stille, bis ich das Schweigen brach "Wie läuft der Club?„ Tetsuya wurde depressiv. Ich wandte mich zu Moki "Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" sie schüttelte den Kopf "Der Trainer merkte das Tetsu ein viel besserer Anführer ist als der andere Typ und ernannte ihn zum Kapitän„ ich legte eine Hand in mein Mund, damit ich nicht laut lache.

Solange die Ironie jemand anderes passiert als _mir_ , ist des ziemlich lustig.

* * *

Takasu Pov

"Hey Drago! Sumire-san ruft dich in den Raum des Schülerrates!" sagte einer meiner Klassen Kameraden bevor er wieder ging. Seid diesen Artikel raus ist, nennen mich alles Drago, aber echt mal, dieses verdammte Ding ist erst seid einen Tag Raus und schon wurde ich praktisch ein Riajuu! Ich habe nichts dagegen das alle etwas anderes haben als angst vor mir, aber ich will nicht dass sie sich auf mich stürzen! Zum Glück haben Minori, Kitamura und Aisaka sie aufgehalten.

Ich habe echt Glück solche freunde und so eine Freundin zu haben.

Ich zuckte etwas zusammen als ich ein bisschen ausatmete. Der Kampf mit Hachiman hat mich wirklich mitgenommen, vor allem aber sein Shark-Fang war ziemlich kritisch. Seine Schläge sind ziemlich mittelmäßig aber die Präzision ist erschreckend hoch. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen was passiert wäre wenn seine Schläge stärker wären als Mittelmäßig.

* * *

Als ich die Tür aufmachte, sah ich Kitamura, Aisaka, Minori, Ami und Sumire. Sie alle drehten sich zu mir.

"Guten Tag, Sumire-san„

"Du bist spät, Takasu„

"okay da nun alle hier sind, können wir anfangen„ Sumire-san holte ein paar Papiere raus und gab sie uns "Man hat uns eingeladen, um ein Musikwettbewerb zu sehen und damit die Beziehungen zu unseren Schulen zu stärken„

"Welche Schule ist des?„, fragte Aisaka.

"Die Sobu Hochschule„ ich war überrascht "Hachimans Schule?„ sie nickte "das ist der Grund warum ich wollte, das ihr mit mir geht. Ihr alle kennt schon den Schüler Hikigaya Hachiman„ ihr blick wandte sich zu mir "Da ihr Freunde mit jemand von Sobu seid. Ist des am besten euch mitzunehmen. In 2 Monaten ist, wird des anfangen. Das war alles" und damit gingen wir alle aus dem Raum.

* * *

8mans pov

Es war jetzt Schluss. Yuigahama und Yukinoshita gingen mit Moki einkaufen, um bessere freunde mit ihr zu werden. Nach paar Minuten war ich an mein ziel.

Das Café Anteiku.

Ich ging hier hin seid meinen 2. Jahr der Mittelschule. Die Atmosphäre hier ist ziemlich beruhigend und man kann sich mit den Mitarbeiter dort ziemlich gut unterhalten.

Ich ging herein. Der Ort ist etwas dunkel mit ein paar Lampen die es erhellen. Einer der Mitarbeiter mit weißen Haaren ging zu mir.

"Guten Tag Sir, wie können wir euch helfen?„ ich grinste nur und wusste sehr gut wer er war.

"Erkennst du mich nicht? Ich ging früher jeden Tag hierhin und wie hat Rize dich dazu gebracht deine Haare zu färben?„ er dauerte ein paar Sekunden bevor er lächelte.

"Es ist gut zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht, Hikigaya-kun und ich habe mit Rize-san Schluss gemacht„

"Was ist passiert?„

"Wir haben beschlossen, dass es mit uns nicht funktioniert„ er lächelte "Hinami hat dich vermisst, sie wird glücklich sein dich zu sehen„

Fueguchi Hinami. Sie hatte nicht viele freunde und ging deshalb oft zu diesem Café. Ich half ihr früher ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen und ihre Schrift zu verbessern. Nach einer zeit begannen wir wie Geschwister zureden und sie begann mich Hachi-Nii zu nennen aber seid, den Fall mit Orimoto habe ich aufgehört hier hinzugehen.

"Das Übliche?„, fragte Kaneki mich. Ich nickte und ging in die Bar. Dort wurde mit ein Kaffee mit 3 würfeln Zucker und etwas Milch serviert.

Kaneki Ken. Er war immer jemand mit wenig vertrauen und versteckte sich hinter seine Romane. Er begann hier zu arbeiten und bekam etwas Rückgrat und eine Freundin oder eher einer Ex-Freundin, Kamishiro Rize. Es ist nicht wirklich überraschend, dass er ein Rückgrat bekam, wenn man bedenkt, mit wer er arbeitet.

"Lange nicht gesehen Hachiman„ hörte ich eine stimme auf meine seite. Ich drehte mich um und sah eine Früher Eis-Königin.

Kirishima Touka. Sie war eine Eis-Königin die nie jemand anderes als der Chef der Anteiku und ihr Bruder ran ließ. Mit der zeit wurde sie freundlicher und ich begann sie mehr oder weniger einer ältere Schwester in ihr zu sehen. Ich begann sie auch Touka-nee zu nennen.

"Lange nicht gesehen, Touka-nee„ sie lächelte etwas bevor sie wieder zur Arbeit ging.

"Sag mal Hikigaya-kun, was ist passiert in den letzten Jahren? Du hast dich ziemlich verändert wenn man bedenkt wie du früher warst„ normalerweise würde ich nicht so einfach etwas sagen, aber ich konnte ihn vertrauen und begann alles zu erzählen was bis jetzt passiert ist. Bei den Teil mit Minami Sagami schüttelte er den Kopf, als ob er es erwartete, dass ich sowas machen würde. Das einziger was ihn nicht erzählte war der Grund wieso ich nicht mehr kam.

"Das ist mal einer Geschichte Hikigaya-kun. Du solltest mal ein Buch daraus machen„ ich rollte mit den Augen "Als ob jemand es Lesen würde„ sein Blick wandte sich zu ein Junge mit einer dunkel Blaue Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover mit weißen Reißverschluss und Kapuze. Seine Kapuze war über den Kopf, ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen.

 _Es ist mir eigentlich egal wer das ist._

Ich nahm ein Schluck meines Kaffees "Was denkst darüber, Minami-san?" ich erstickte von mein Kaffee und sah den jungen neben mir mit großen Augen. Der Junge zog seine Kapuze aus und es war wirklich Minami.

Verdammt! Hat sie alles gehört?

"Danke... und Entschuldigung„, sagte sie ohne mich anzusehen. Ich wusste schon was sie meinte aber nur, um sicher zu gehen:

"Was meinst du? Das ich dich zu weinen brachte? Und warum entschuldigst du dich?„ ihr Kopf schlug zu mir. Ich war überrascht von den Emotionen das in ihren Augen ist. Dort war Wut, bedauern, schuld und Reue.

"Du weißt genau was ich mache! Wenn du es nicht gemacht hättest...„ sie musst ihren Satz nicht beenden.

* * *

RÜCKBLENDE

Allgemein pov

"Minami Sagami, weißt du was du falsch gemacht hast?", fragte Shizuka sie Kalt. Es waren ein paar Wochen seid den Kulturfestival wurde Hikigaya krank und konnte deshalb nicht kommen. Minami war immer noch mit ihren Freunden bis sie merkte, dass er fehlte und hatte die Idee eine pflanze zu setzen und darüber zu lachen das dieser Platz besser wäre für die Pflanzen als ihn. Yumiko sah alles und begann mit ihr zu streiten. Bevor aber etwas Ernstes passieren würde, trat Shizuka ein und stoppte sie. Zuerst redete sie mit Yumiko und war überrascht, wieso sie überhaupt den Streit anfing.

Sagami Knurrte und legte ihr Unschuldiges aussehen diesmal ab "Ich tue nur, was ich denke, ist richtig, was ist den los?"

"Alles"

Was..." sagte sie verwirrt.

"Beleidigen die Person, die dich gerettet hat..." Grunzte Shizuka. "Haben sie das gefühl das es in irgendeine weise richtig ist?"

"Haha! Was meinen sie Sensei?" Minami Kicherte und Klammerte sich an die Seiten Ihre Hüfte "Du meinst diesen Dreck Hikigaya? Das ich nicht lache Sens-„

SCHLAGEN!

Minami spürte, wie ihre Augen verbreiteten. Shizuka seufze, als sie die rote Hand auf Minamis Wange sah. Wenn das Raus kämme würde sie ziemlich viel erklären müssen, aber sie würde irgendwas einfallen lassen. Wie immer.

"Was! Was denkst du dir!? Bist du kein Lehrer?!„ Minamis Gesicht verwandelte sich von einem Geschockten zu einem Wütenden.

"Du hast noch nicht von deinen Fehlern gelernt„ Shizuka schüttelte den Kopf in Enttäuschung.

"Lass mich dir etwas fragen. Was meinst du, wäre passiert, wenn Hikigaya-Kun dich nicht rechtzeitig für die Abschlusszeremonie gefunden hätte?„ Minami wandte ihr Blick von ihren Lehrer ab und knirschte mit den zähnen.

"Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen...„

"Versuche nicht dumm zu spielen Sagami! Du weißt des richtig?"

"Nein...„ Sie hielt ihre Arme fest an ihrer Brust, ihre Hände umklammerten ihren Ellenbogen.

"Du weißt es nicht? Nun, erlaube mir, dich dann zu erleuchten.„ Knurrte Shizuka. "Ihr Ruf als Vorsitzende wäre zerstört worden. Es spielt keine Rolle, was du sagen würdest, oder was du für eine Entschuldigung haben würdest. Niemand würde sich darum kümmern, wenn Minami Sagami die Zeremonie verpasste. Aber sie hätten die Hölle erhoben, wenn die Vorsitzende des Studentenrates auf ihre Pflichten nicht machte. „

Shizuka schob sie weiter und bemerkte, dass das Mädchen begonnen hatte zu zittern. Sie lächelte Kalt.

"Stellen Sie sich vor, wie tief Sie auf die soziale Kette gefallen wären ? Ihre Freunde, wären sie an deiner Seite geblieben, wenn ja, dann wie lange? Kannst du den Druck beurteilen, zu schauen, geflüsterte Beleidigungen, jede Minute jeden Tages, Für den Rest deines Schullebens? „

"Nein... Nein Nein Nein!„ Sagami schrie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. "Ich will nicht das es passiert!„

"Das ist nicht passiert. Weil die Person, die du als _Dreck_ bezeichnetest, dich vor diesem Schicksal rettete!„

"Er?„ Hinami wandte sich zu Shizuka. Die Lehrerin schüttelte ihren Kopf. Nach all dieser Zeit, hat dieses Mädchen es nicht realisiert? Was für eine Närrin...

"Der Hikigaya Hachiman, den du als _Dreck_ bezeichnest? Ja! Er ist derjenige, der dich gerettet hat! Von Anfang an wusstest du schon, dass er dich gerettet hat! Gerettet Dein Ruf! Dein Status! Alles! Und du hast es gewusst!"

Shizuka schlug ihre Hand auf den Schreibtisch.

"Nach allem ist er getan, um dir zu helfen. Du bezahlst ihn mit Beleidigungen und Klatsch? Warum? Nur weil er dich vor deinen Freunden beleidigt hat? Oder vielleicht, weil er dich vor der Person beleidigt hat, den du magst? Ist es das?„

"Hör auf!„, wimmerte Minami.

"Hör mir jetzt gut zu. Hikigaya-Kun schleppte dich nicht zurück zur Abschlussfeier, nur weil der Rat ihn gebeten hat! Sicher, das war teilweise der Grund, warum er es getan hat, aber es gibt mehr dazu als nur das. Er hat es getan, weil er dich nicht durch diese Art von Demütigung bringen wollte, diese Art von grausamer Erfahrung. „

"Warum...warum hat es ihn sogar gestört ?!„ sie schnappte zu "Ich brauche ihn nicht...„

" **Weil er dieser Erfahrung sein ganzes leben hatte**!„ Minamis Augen erweiterten sich "Sein ganzes leben war er abgelehnt worden, von den Leuten, die du willst das sie dir Gefallen! Einer der Gründe warum er es machte, war das er, der einzige war, der es alles aushallten konnte! Und weißt du warum?  Weil er in nichts anderes in sein Leben erlebt hatte als das!"

Minami erstarrte bei ihren Worten. Die Realisierung dämmerte langsam auf ihr.

"Als Lehrer und Berater sollte ich mich nicht von meinen Gefühlen beherrschen lassen, aber ich möchte nur die Hauptmotive hinter seinem Handeln weist. Ich möchte, dass du die Wahrheit kennst! Ich möchte, dass du verstehst, warum er tat, was er tat! Also das nächste Mal, wenn du deinen Mund öffnest, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen" Ihren Augen wurde Hart und Kalt während sie Minami Augen Ansah " _Denk daran was für ein leiden er dich rettete und sich selbst zufügte._ „

Shizuka setzte sich und drehte sich auf ihren Drehstuhl um "Ich denke, dass unser Gespräch vorbei ist, Sagami, du bist entlassen."

Das Mädchen stand zittern von ihrem Sitz. "Danke, Sensei...„ Sie murmelte und verließ schnell das Büro.

Minami Pov

 _Was habe ich getan?_

 _Warum habe ich das Getan?_

 _Warum habe ich das ihn angetan?_

 _Warum fühle ich mich jetzt so schuldig ?_

 _Dieses Missverständnis...wie kam es dazu?_

 _Ich bin... das schlimmste..._

"Er hatte recht..." Ich flüster während ich meine Hände ballte. Sie starrte an ihre Reflexion am Fenster und sah leichte Tränen auf ihren Augenwinkel

 **Ich bin das Schlimmste**

Rückblende ende

Seid den Tag habe ich aufgehört über ihn schlecht zu reden und begann sogar mich für ihn einzusetzen wenn einer meiner Freunde schlecht über ihn sprach. Ich merkte auch das es mir langsam egal wurde wenn man schlecht über mich redete. Jeder von ihn benutzte eine Maske damit er sich anpassen konnte. Ich benutzte auch eins, aber es wurde in den Moment gebrochen als Hiratsuka-Sensei mir die Wahrheit zeigte. Aber das hat mir auch viele Fragen gegeben.

 _Wie konnte er das alles aushalten?_

 _Wie war er so stark?_

 _Kann er mir vielleicht zeigen wie man es macht?_

Ich hörte wie er Kaneki-san alles sagte und es traf mich wie ein Stein, als er den Teil sagte, dass er etwas _Echtes_ will. Alle haben versucht ihn zu brechen, aber der Grund warum er das aushielt war nicht das er stark ist, sondern das er schon gebrochen war und es niemanden zeigte.

 _Und ich hatte wirklich dem Rückgrat so jemanden als Dreck zu bezeichnen?_

"Hör zu. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen oder danken. Letzten Endes war es ein Auftrag des Service-Clubs und nichts mehr".

* * *

 **Nochmals vielen dank für euren feedback und ich bitte euch, mir zu sagen welchen Lieder dort gesungen werden solltes.**

 **Das Voting wird wie gesagt fort geführt bis es Offiziell wurde.**

 **Einer letzte Frage: Soll ich einer Lemon machen oder nicht?**

 **nochmals Vielen Dank und bist zum Nächsten mal.**

 **Whitesagaro Raus!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hier sind die Votings:**

 **8man x Yukino: 1**

 **8man x Yui: 1**

 **8man x Tomoki: 4**

 **8man x Yumiko: 1**

 **8man x Isshiki: 1**

 **8man x Saki: 1**

 **8man x Sagami: 1**

 **8man x Kaori: 1**

 **8man x Harem: 1**

 **Ich bitte euch mit den Voting weiter zu machen.**

 **Viel Spaß beim kapitel**

* * *

Yumiko Pov

"Yumiko„ Begann Hiratsuka-Sensei "Du bist nicht ein Schüler der einen streit anfangen würde ohne einen ziemlich guten Grund. Was ist passiert?„ Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäuste.

Diese Hure Sagami hatte wirklich den Mut den Platz von der Person zu benutzen, der sie rettete und über ihn schlecht zu reden. Ich konnte es nicht aushalten und bevor ich es wusste, begann ich mit ihr zu streiten. Bevor schlimmeres passiert, hielt uns Hiratsuka-Sensei auf und rief zuerst mich in ihr Büro.

Und ich schämte mich kein bisschen für das, weil ich es für ein freund machte.

Es stimmt das Hikio faul sein kann (was er wirklich ist), aber er hat ein wirklich guten Herz. Er kann hart und kalt gegen die ganze Welt gewesen sein, aber er ignoriert nicht die Schreie der Hilfe von den Leuten. Er mag, sagen wir, eine Energie-konservative Person sein, aber er hilft immer in den meisten...verdrehte Weise wie möglich, wenn gefragt. Trotz seines offensichtlichen Hasses gegen die Welt ist er eigentlich ein netter Kerl. Er kann als Schurke angesehen werden, aber er ist in Wirklichkeit ein Held. Ein Held, der nie Anerkennung bekommt, wenn er es verdiente oder nicht.

Und weil er sich immer selber opfert, ist er die meist gehasste Person in Sobu.

Natürlich halfen ihn seine verdorbenen Augen kein bisschen. Menschen beurteilen andere Menschen oft nach ihr Aussehen und die meisten sind richtig, aber was mit denen die Falsch sind? Nur weil jemand so aussieht und das bedeutet nicht, das sie das sind, was Leute denken, dass sie sind. Das ist sicherlich einer Art Mensch das Hikio hasst.

Und ich hasse sie auch, wie es nur geht.

Yui erzählte mir, das er ihren Hund rettete und man ihn deswegen ins Krankenhaus brachte . Es gab Gerüchte, das er ins Krankenhaus ging war, weil er sich in ein Kampf verwickelte. Was einer Lüge ist und niemand wusste es besser als ich.

Immerhin war es mein Vater der sein Bein Behandelte.

Wenn er jeden seine Guten Seiten zeigen würde. Wäre ich mir sicher das beliebter als Tobe wäre. Aber er wollte anscheinend nicht freunde mit einer von uns werden. Wenn man seine Sichtweise versteht, machte es sogar Sinn.

"Das Mädchen sagte ein paar Sachen, die mich dazu brachten, meine Stimmung zu verlieren„, sagte ich Hiratsuka-Sensei ohne zu zögern.

"Und was sagte sie?„

"Sie beleidigte Hikio„ sie hob eine Augenbraue "Dieses Mädchen machte sich witzig über ihn und benutzten sein Platz als Pflanzenhalter! Ich konnte es nicht ertragen"

"Was interessiert dich, was sie sagt? Für mich sieht es nicht so aus, als würden du und Hikigaya Freunde sein"

"Weil...er ist...Nett„

"Yumiko...„

"Jemand wie ihn, der so nett und gutherzig ist, sollte es nicht verdienen, dass sein Name durch den Schmutz gezogen wird, das kann ich einfach nicht aushalten! Ich weiß was er machte, um sie zu retten und es ekelt mich einfach an das jemand, wie Hikio so jemanden rettete!„ schrie ich "Was macht sie denken, dass sie besser ist als er? Es ist mir egal, ob er wie ein toter Fisch aussieht. Jeder Freund von Yui ist ein Freund von mir„Hikio sah mich wahrscheinlich nicht als ein freund und ich glaube auch nicht das er mich jemals, als ein Freund sehen wird. Aber selbst wenn ich kein Freund in ihn Sehe würde, hätte ich ihn noch etwas Respekt gegeben das alles auszuhalten, ohne dabei zu schwanken, und Sagami tat so, als wäre Hikio nur ein Kiesel auf ihren Weg!

* * *

Shizuka Pov

 _Freunde?_ Wer? _Hikigaya und Miura?_ Ich konnte fühlen, wie mein Puls praktisch stotterte. Ich hätte nie gedacht diese Worte von Miura Yumiko hören würde.

Um zu sagen, dass der Einzelgänger und sozialer Ausgestoßener der Klasse, Hikigaya Hachiman, ihr Freund war, was ich nicht verstehen konnte. Es gab zwei Erklärungen:

Erstens: Er hat genug, guten taten gemacht, damit das Karma auf seiner Seite war.

Zweitens: Das Schicksal dachte wohl, dass er genug gelitten hatte.

Ich lächelte "Du bist entlassen„ sie dankte mir, bevor sie aufstand und ging "Noch etwas. Hikigaya-Kun sieht dich nicht als ein freund an, genau genommen sieht er niemanden als sein Freund. Behandeln ihn bitte wie du sonst immer tust und er hasst Mitleid wie die Hölle„ Immerhin hatte er seine Freundschaft mit Yuigahama aufgelöst, weil er dachte, es bestand nur aus Mitleid "wenn du wirklich denkst das er dein Freund ist, gib ihn kein bisschen Mitleid. Wenn er dich als sein freund sieht und später denkt, dass du sein freund wurdest, nur weil du Mitleid hattest. Wird er die Freundschaft mit dir beenden„ sie sah mich mit großen Augen an, bevor sie nickte und aus der Tür ging.

Ich lehnte mich an mein Tisch und begann zu lachen.

 _Für sie bist du ein guter freund geworden auch ohne das du es wolltest._

 _Für sie bist du ein Kamerad geworden..._

 _Zu Miura Yumiko bist du ein kostbarer Freund..._

 _Wenn du nur ein Kiesel auf der Seite der Straße bist, wird sie nicht so etwas machen..._

 _Du bist kein Außenseiter..._

 _Du wirst eines Tages der Mittelpunkt ihres Kreises... nicht nur ihres._

* * *

Zwei Wochen nach dem Marathon.

Yumiko Pov

"Was wolltest du reden, Miura?„ Fragte Hikio mich während er ein Auge hochzog. Ich ging vor ein paar Nächten in den Supermarkt und wollte versuchen ein Selbst gemachten Bento für Hayato zu machen (Kleine Anmerkung: Ich habe aus Versehen sein Nachname mit sein Vorname in letzten Kapitel verwechselt) dabei traf ich Hikio und versuchte ein Gespräch mit ihn zu führen. Ich wusste, dass er Gut Menschen Lesen konnte und fragte ihn, wie ich für ihn aussehe. Seiner Antwort war ein Wort, ein Wort das ohne Grund meine Brust schmerzen bereitete:

 _Einsam._

Dieses Wort in tat meine Brust weh. Heute habe ich ihn gerufen damit ich weiß, wieso er dachte, dass ich einsam war.

"Willst du das wirklich wissen?„, fragte er mich, während er ernst wurde. Das war, einer der wenigen male, dass ich sah, dass er wirklich ernst bei etwas war.

Ich nickte entschlossen, während er begann zu erklären.

* * *

8man pov

"Du bist freundlich zu deine Gruppe von Freunden, aber wenn du alleine auch nur durch die Korridore gehst, wird alles still und jeder versucht dich zu vermeiden. Ich erinnere mich, dass du diesen... _Name_... benutzt hast, für mich während der Sommerferien zuerst. Aber Tobe hörte es zuerst bei unserem Besuch in Disney Land vor Weihnachten. Ich will mich nicht wichtiger machen, als ich bin, aber wenn deine Gruppe wirklich nah wäre, würdest du von Zeit zu Zeit nicht über den Club von Yuigahama reden?„ ihr blick ging in den Boden.

"Yui erzählt nichts was in euren Club passiert„ ich war überrascht das Yuigahama nicht mit ihnen darüber sprach.

"Sie haben während der Reise nach Kyoto etwas Ähnliches über Ebina gesagt, dass sie nicht über sich selbst spricht. Sie hat sogar eine Beziehung zu Ihnen aufgebaut, wo Sie sie nicht mehr fragen.„ ich konnt sehen wie zitterte. Ich habe ihnen sogar die Erinnerung verschont, dass Ebina ihre Beziehung ohne einen zweiten Gedanken beenden würde, sobald Miura die Grenze überschreiten würde, die Ebina eingerichtet hatte. Natürlich habe ich nicht gesagt, dass sie "Hina" gerade einmal während dieses Gesprächs mit mir im Gemischtwarenladen in Kyoto angerufen hat.

Ich konnte nicht sagen, wenn sie sich selber erinnerte oder dieselben Dinge bemerkte, die ich schweigend dachte, aber ihr Körper begann zu zittern. Da sie so viel Zeit zusammen verbracht haben, gab es wohl schon viele solche Momente. Mir fiel gerade auf das sie Ebina nie bei Vornamen anrief.

Sie hält ihre eigenen Schultern und zitterte schrecklich. Ich fühlte mich schon bei diesem Anblick schlecht, bevor einzelne Tränen über ihre Wangen flossen. Jetzt, wo sie flossen, wäre es noch schwerer gewesen nicht zu weinen.

Scheiße...Wann bin ich so weich geworden?

"Über Haya-„ ich wurde gestoppt, als sie sich an meiner Jacke festhielt. Zum Glück war es Nacht, wir waren auf einer verschneiten Straße, wo niemand war.

Ich seufzte, ich muss es sagen, sonst wer weiß was die denken wird "Tobe hat einmal gesagt, dass Hayama nicht viel über sich selbst reden und das macht es schwer für ihn, die Gefälligkeiten zurückzuzahlen, das er über Hayama hat" sie begann stärker an meine Jacke zu ziehen "Du willst einander Geheimnisse teilen, du willst dich auf sie verlassen und das dich verlassen, du willst eine Intimität, die sie dir nicht geben. Deshalb habe ich gesagt, dass du einsam. _Du willst, was Echtes während jeder um dich herum angst davon hat_ „ das letzte habe ich in meinen Gedanken hinzugefügt. Ich sah, wie sie in die Knie ging und anfing zu weinen.

Warum ist Yuigahama nicht in solchen Momenten da?!

Ich hatte schon eine Idee was ich sagen werde, um sie zu beruhigen. Ich holte tief Luft bevor ich begann:

"Harte Arbeit wird dich niemals Verraten, aber es könnte deine Träume verraten. Nur hart zu arbeiten versichert dir gar nichts. Eigentlich zeigt dir, harte Arbeit mehr gründe, wieso du deine Träume nicht erreichen kannst. Trotzdem gibt dir harte Arbeit etwas Trost. Wenn es dein Traum ist echte Freunde mit ihnen zu werden...„ ich beugte mich vor während ihre Augen mich anstarrten.

"Dann solltest nicht nur hart Arbeiten, sondern sollst du etwas machen was für dich härter wird, als nur hart zu arbeiten„

"Was ist des?„, fragte sie mich Hoffnungsvoll und etwas verzweifelt. Ich würde es auch gerne wissen was es ist. Wenn alles nur durch harte Arbeit erreicht werden kann...

 _Würde ich nie so sein wie jetzt._

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn du es herausfindest, glaube ich. Nein ich hoffe, das wirklich mit ihnen echte Freunde werden kannst„ meine Worte scheinen sie beruhigt zu haben. Sie stand auf bevor sie etwas machte was ich nicht erwartete.

Sie umarmte mich.

"Danke...Hikigaya„ bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, ließ sie mich los "Ich werde dein Ratschlag befolgen. Ich werde dir nicht schuld geben was irgendwas schlechtes passiert„ sie wollte gerade weiter gehen, aber ich hielt sie schnell auf als ich sagte:

"Warte! Wenn du meinen Namen kanntest, wieso nennst du mich immer Hikio?„ sie drehte sich zu mir und gab mir das ehrlichste lächeln, dass ich jemals von ihr sah.

"Du bist wirklich ein Dummkopf, wenn du es nicht begreifst„ sie hob ihre Hand und zeigte auf mich "Ich nenne dich Hikio, weil Hikigaya ein ziemlich langweiliger Name für jemanden, der so Cool ist wie du„ Ich war schockiert ist, die Unterbreitung des Jahres! Ich hätte nie gedacht das irgendjemand bereit war mich Cool zu rufen. Vor allem dachte ich nie das die Feuer-Königin Miura Yumiko mir ein Spitzname gibt weil mein Nachname zu langweilig für mich war.

* * *

Jetzt im Anteiku

Sagami pov

Ich habe eigentlich erwartet, dass er etwas Ähnliches sagt, aber ich konnte nicht umhin überrascht sein wie einfach er, das sagte.

Als ob er es gewohnt ist solche Sachen zu sagen.

"Wieso bist du nicht mit deiner Freunde?„ ich zuckte mit den Schultern "In letzter Zeit sah ich sie nicht wirklich als meine Freunde an, eher wie Klassenkameraden„ er hob eine Augenbraue "ein paar Wochen nach der Abschlussfeier, warst du krank, dort habe ich mit Miura einen streit und wurden zu Hiratsuka-Sensei geschickt, sie hat mir die Augen geöffnet und mir die Wahrheit gezeigt„ mein blick wandte sich zu mein Kaffee, das mein Gesicht reflektierte "du warst falsch. Du und ich sind uns nicht ähnlich, du bist stark und wurdest mit der zeit stärker. Während ich schwach war und ich bin immer noch schwach„ ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäuste, während ich die Wahrheit sagte:

"Ich war und bin das Schlim-„

"Bist du sicher, dass du nicht stärker geworden bist?„ ich war überrascht, dass er mich unterbrach ""Wenn du wirklich nicht stärker geworden bist, dann hättest du nicht Wahrheit realisiert. Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer es ist es zu realisieren?„meine Augen weiteten sich "der Moment wo du angefangen hast dich bei mir zu entschuldigen und deine Freunde eher wie Klassenkameraden zu sehen, bedeutet, dass du nicht nur dein Fehler realisierst, sondern auch das du angefangen alles eher aus meiner Sicht zu sehen„ er trank sein Kaffee zu Ende, bevor er weiter machte. Das war das erste Mal, das ich hörte ihn so gesprächig zu sein. Auch alles was er sagte, passte nicht wirklich mit ihn gepasst.

 _Was ist mit ihn passiert?_

"Ich bin mir sicher, das dir auch langsam egal wurde, wenn schlecht über dich redete„ er sah mich an und ich konnte nicht anders als etwas eingeschüchtert sein beim sein Blick.

Der Spitzname Squalo passt ihn wirklich.

"Du bist nicht das Schlimmste, ja du hast in der Vergangenheit viele Fehler gemacht. Aber wenn jemand dich deswegen beurteilt, dann hat er kein recht in deine Zukunft zu sein„ er legte etwas Geld auf den Tisch, bevor er aufstand "Und wenn du dich wegen deine Vergangenheit beurteilst, dann frage dich ein paar Sachen: wäre ich früher bereit das zu machen? Hatte ich früher wirklich die Arroganz es nicht zu sehen? Habe ich mich verändert?„ er hob seine Faust, die ein paar Bandagen hatte.

Wahrscheinlich aus seinen Box Trainings.

"Du bist nicht mehr das schlimmste und weißt du warum ich das weiß?„ er zeigte auf sich selbst "Weil ich kein bisschen besser bin als du„ damit verließ er den Laden.

* * *

Ein Monat später

8man pov

Ich war jetzt im Service-Club letzten Monat, sprach ich mit Sagami und gab ihr ein Tipp um sich selbst zu erlösen.

Yuigahama und Yukinoshita sprachen miteinander während Moki und ich gerade über spiele, Bücher usw. Sprachen.

Wir wurden unterbrochen, als die Tür sich öffnete. Es waren Miura.

"Guten Tag Miura-san, wie können wir dir helfen?„ sie setzte sich, während ihr Blick auf den Tisch klebte.

"Ich möchte Hayato meine Gefühle gestehen und braue euch wirklich mir zu helfen„ ich war überrascht auf ihren Auftrag, aber eine Frage war in mein Kopf:

 _Weiß sie eigentlich was passieren wird wenn er ablehnt?_

"Yumiko, ich glaube wir können nicht mehr helfen als wir es bereits machten„ das kannst du laut sagen, und weil das ganze letzten Endes ich machen muss!

"Ich muss Yuigahama-sans bei diesem Unterstürzen. Ich glaube, es gibt auch keine Lösung für ihre Anfrage„ du weißt das gerade auf etwas eingelassen hast das aus dem Mund unseres Luftkopfes kam?

"Es ist fast unseres letztes Jahr und ich will bereuen meine zwei Jahre für nichts zu verlieren„ sie ist jetzt ziemlich entschlossen. Aber es gibt eine Sache die sie vielleicht nicht beachtete.

 _Kennt sie das wahre Gesicht dieses Bastards oder weiß sie das alles nur gespielt ist._

Es ist wahr. Wissend, dass du zwei Jahre deines Lebens für nichts verschwendest hast, lässt dich verzweifeln. Aber ist das nicht besser als drei Jahre deines Lebens zu verschwenden?

"Bitte...„ sie beugte ihr Kopf "...helft mir„

"Es gibt nur eine zwei Lösungen dafür„, sagte Moki.

"Erstens: er wird akzeptieren und ihr werdet zusammen„ sie guckte mich an und ich wusste, dass sie will, dass ich weiter machte.

"Oder zweitens: er lehnt dich ab und du musst aufhören nach ihn zu jagen und _weiter machen_ „ Yuigahamas und Yukinoshitas Gesichtern verdunkelten sich, während Moki nur traurig lächelte.

Ich wusste bei diesen Gesichtern, das ich Richtig bin.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah uns an.

"Danke Yui„

"Danke Yukinoshita„

"Danke Tomoki„ sie sah mich an und gab mir, das gleiche lächeln, dass ich früher einmal sah.

"Danke...Hikigaya„

Ich war etwas überrascht, dass sie mich wieder Hikigaya nannte, aber nickte. Sie stand gerade an der Tür.

"Viel Glück„, sagte ich schnell, bevor sie ging. Alle außer Moki sahen mich mit großen Augen an. Miura nickte mit ein Lächeln, bevor sie ging, sagte sie schnell:

"Hikigaya ist wirklich ein langweiliger Name für jemanden wie dich„ ich sah weg als ich mich an die Nacht erinnerte, wo sie mich umarmte. Nachdem sie gegangen war, wandte ich mich zu Yuigahama.

"Yuigahama, hat sich Miura in letzter Zeit sich anders verhalten?„ sie nickte "ich weiß auch nicht was es ist, aber sie hat sich irgendwie verändert, es ist, als wäre sie-„

" _Echter_ als zuvor, oder?„ unterbrach ich sie. Yukinoshita kniff die Augen etwas zusammen.

"Du weißt etwas davon, oder?„ ich sah sie an, bevor ich seufzte und lächelte.

"Wen deine Träume nicht verraten willst, musst du etwas machen, was noch härter ist, als hart zu arbeiten„ ich sah zu Moki und ich wusste, dass sie die Nachricht bekam

"Und Miura hat diesen etwas gefunden, oder?„ ich nickte. Yukinoshita sah so aus, als würde sie es verstehen während Yuigahama ziemlich verwirrt aussah.

Kann jemand dieses Mädchen bitte aufklären?

* * *

Eine Woche später

"Du willst das ich, was mache?„, fragte ich Kawa-irgendwas.

"Ich will, das du auf Keika diesen Sonntag aufpasst„ sie verbeugte sich etwas.

"Was ist mit dem Insekt?„

"Taishi ist kein Insekt! Er wird beim einen freund übernachten„

"Deine Eltern?„

"Sie Arbeiten bis nachts„

"Und warum kannst du nicht auf sie aufpassen?„

"Ebina will das ich mit ihr Shoppen gehe„

"Und du hast es einfach akzeptiert?„

"Du weißt, wie nervig Ebina bei solchen Sachen sein kann!„

"Und warum muss ich das machen?„

"Du bist der einzige Junge, den wirklich Vertrauen kann„ sie hatte ein leichte Rosa auf ihre Wangen, als sie ihren Blick von mir abwandte.

Ich seufzte. Ich hatte wirklich nichts dagegen auf Keika aufzupassen, sie erinnert mich an Komachi als sie klein war.

"Ich werde es machen„

"Danke, hier ist die Adresse„ sie überreichte mir die Adresse "komm pünktlich um 10 Uhr„. Damit ging sie wieder zu ihren Platz. Ich guckte zu den beiden, die das ganze ansahen, als wäre es ein Film.

"Zurück zum Thema: Wirst du bei den Musikwettbewerb mitmachen?„, fragte ich Tetsuya.

Er nickte "mein Team wollte es versuchen. Was ist mit euch?„ ich spürte irgendwas kaltes meinen Rücken Herunterrollen "Ich habe das Gefühl, das ich ziemlich viel ärger bekomme, wenn ich dort mit den Service-Club dort mitmache und ich glaube nicht das Yukinoshita es wirklich will„.

Moki grinste "Komachi sagte mir, das du ziemlich gut singen kannst. Ich hätte nichts dagegen deine Stimme ein mal zu hören„ wieso zum Teufel hast du es ihr gesagt?! Das gibt dir viele minus punkte!

Die Tür der Klasse öffnete sich und hereinkam Sagami. Sie guckte sich um, bis ihr Blick mich traf. Sie ging auf mich zu.

"Hikigaya, kann ich mit dir schnell reden?„ ich guckte zu Moki die nickte. Ich stand auf und folgte ihr. Ich ignorierte das Geflüster um uns herum und bekam ein Bild, auf das was sie machen will.

* * *

"Danke„, sagte sie, während wir alleine im Treppenhaus waren.

"Ich habe nichts gemacht außer die Wahrheit gesagt„ und es stimmte, dass das was ich sagte, sollte ihr helfen sich zu erlösen, aber es stimmte auch, dass das, was ich sagte, die Wahrheit war.

"Ich will mich immer noch bedanken, hast du am Samstag zeit?„ ich sag mir nicht das, sie will das machen, was ich denke, was sie machen will.

"Ich habe am Samstag Box Training, aber ich könnte es absagen, wieso fragst du?„ Wieso zum Teufel habe ich gesagt das ich es absagen konnte!?

"Wir treffen uns im Zentrum um 13 Uhr und komm nicht zu spät!„ damit ging sie und ließ mich alleine im Treppenhaus.

* * *

Im Service-Club

"Ich fasse es zusammen, du hast Sagami-san in ein Café getroffen, ihr ein Rat gegeben wie sie sich helfen kann und jetzt will sie dir danken, in dem sie dich in ein Date nimmt?„ sagte Yukinoshita während sie ihre Hand auf ihre Stirn legte und seufzte. Yuigahama sah ungeschickte aus und guckte zu mir, Yukinoshita und Moku. Die gerade sich totlacht auf meine Situation.

* * *

Samstag

Ich wartete jetzt auf Sagami im Zentrum. Ich trug einen weißen T-Shirt mit einer schwarze Jacke und eine Dunkelblauer Jeans mit dunkelbraunen Schuhe. Ich war etwas Faul und Band meine wieder zu einen Pferdeschwanz und zum Schluss trug ich eine Halskette die das Kreuz von Flamel drauf hatte.

"Hikkigaya-kun?„ sagte, eine bekannte weibliche stimme. Ich wandte mich zu ihr und seufzte

"Yo„ Sie begann zu lachen "Was ist das für eine Begrüßung? Wie lustig!„ ich rollte mit meiner Augen. Es war sowas von offensichtlich, dass sie sowas macht. Mit diesem Mädchen kann man sich nicht wirklich unterhalten, ohne das sie in lache ausbricht.

Sie hatte sich etwas beruhigt "Aber wirklich! Ich hätte dich fast nicht erkannt! Wartest du auf jemanden?„ bevor ich darauf antworten konnte, zog jemand ein mein Arm. Ich guckte zu meinen Arm und sah Sagami.

"Tut mir leid das es so lange dauerte, wer ist das?„, fragte Sagami während sie das Mädchen ansah oder wie es eher nenne: _analysierte_. Sie schoss mir ein _Spiel mit_ Blick und ich konnte bei so einer Situation nichts anderes machen als mit spielen.

"Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht lange gewartet und das ist Orimoto Kaori, eine alte Klassenkameradin„ Orimoto streckte ihre Hand aus "Freut mich dich kennenzulernen„ Sagami ging von mein Arm und schüttelte ihre Hand mit Orimotos "Freut mich auch dich kennen zulernen. Ich bin Sagami Minami, eine Klassenkameradin von Hikigaya„

"Ich werde euch jetzt alleine lassen, viel Spaß noch!„ bevor Orimoto ging, hielt sie Sagami auf.

"Eigentlich kannst du bei uns bleiben, wenn du willst, es gibt ein paar Sachen, das ich wirklich wissen will„ was zum Teufel machst du?!

"Gehen wir in ein Café hier in der Nähe„ ohne mich zu fragen, _wieder,_ zogen sie mich mit Orimote auf ein Café.

* * *

Wir saßen jetzt in Café. Sagami saß neben mir, während Orimoto gegenüber von Sagami saß.

Sie redeten über irgendein zeug was ich nicht beachtete, ich beachtete eher Sagamis Blick auf Orimoto. Sagami beobachtete, wie Orimoto auf bestimmte Sachen verhält. Es sah so aus, als würde sie sich für eine Frage vorbereiten, bei der sie viele Informationen bekommen konnte.

Könnte es sein das Haruno ihr Lehrer war?

"Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?„, fragte Orimoto.

Sagami guckte mich an "Wir haben uns dank einem freund kennengelernt. Woher kennst du Hikigaya?„ Orimoto zuckte mit den Schultern "oh, er hat mir mal gestanden„ meine Hand zuckte etwas bei ihrer Worte. Ich dachte das Sagami lachen würde oder sowas, aber sie hob nur eine Augenbraue.

"Wirklich? Und du hast abgelehnt?„ Orimoto begann zu lachen "Ich bin wirklich ausgeflippt, weil wir nie miteinander gesprochen haben! Apropos, seid ihr zusammen?„ Sagami und ich schüttelten den Kopf. Das machte Orimoto noch mehr lachen "Wirklich? Ich meine, wenn würde schon mit Hikigaya zusammen sein?„ Ich seufzte.

"Das denke ich nicht„ sagte Sagami mit ein kleinen wenig Gift in ihre Stimme, die wahrscheinlich nur ich bemerkte "Es stimmt das er wegen seine Augen, Haltung und Persönlichkeit nicht sehr beliebt ist. Aber wenn man ihn besser kennen lernt, kann ich dir sicher sagen, dass das Mädchen an der er sich interessiert ziemlich viel Glück hat so jemanden zu haben und Hikigaya hat viel für mich gemacht, könntest du bitte damit aufhören über ihn schlecht zu reden? Und dazu ist er neben mir und gibt nicht mal ein Lächeln bei deinem Witz„ Ich weiß nicht was mich mehr überraschte. Dass sie sich für mich einsetzte oder weil sie sagte das ein Mädchen ziemlich viel Glück hat mit mir zusammen zu sein. Ich wurde ein bisschen rot und drehte mein Kopf etwas zur Seite damit sie es nicht sehen.

Orimoto hatte aufgehört zu lachen, als Sagami begann zu reden. Sie wandte sich mir zu und sah mein Gesicht, als sie sagte:

"Tut mir leid Hikigaya-kun das ich solche Sachen sagte„ seid, wann _entschuldigt_ sich _Orimoto Kaori_ für etwas was sie sagte?

Ich nickte "kein Problem„ sie wandte sich wieder zu Sagami bevor sie ein bisschen Papier nahm und etwas darauf schrieb (Woher sie immer das Papier und den Stift bekam) sie überreichte es Sagami. Die nickte bevor sie ihr Handy rausholte und es aufmachte. Sagami stand aus und sagte:

"Tut mir leid, meine Eltern wollen das wieder nach Hause gehe„ sie zeigte uns beiden die Nachricht "Vielen Dank für das Gespräch Orimoto-san. Tut mir leid Hikigaya-kun, ich hoffe wir können unserem Date wiederholen„ damit ließ sie uns alleine, aber vorher gab sie mir ein Repariere es wieder Blick. Ich wandte mich wieder Orimoto. Die ihren Blick mit mir vermied.

"Was wolltest du reden?„ es war klar das in dem Papier etwas stand, damit Sagami ging.

"Weißt du, als wir früher miteinander geredet haben, habe ich es immer genossen. Du hattest früher keine Angst deine Meinung zu sagen„ sie begann zu lachen "Es war immer ziemlich schwierig mit dir zu reden, aber letzten Endes hatte es immer Spaß gemacht„ ihr lachen wurde zu einem Traurigen lächeln "Als du mir deine Gefühle sagtest, war ich wirklich nicht vorbereitet. Wenn wir und vielleicht besser kennengelernt hätten, hätte ich akzeptiert. Ich habe dir sogar meine Nummer gegeben damit du die Hoffnung nicht verlierst und es nochmal versuchen würdest. Ich habe ein paar meine freunde gefragt, ob ich es richtig machte„ sie wurde langsam angespannt "Am nächsten Tag waren Gerüchte um die ganze Schule verstreut, alles wurde so gestellt das ich das Opfer bin und/oder das du etwas Falsches machtest„ eine Träne begann zu fallen "Ich habe mitgespielt und dich allein gelassen. Ich hatte Angst das du mich hassen würdest...„

* * *

 **Nochmals vielen dank für euren feedback und ein paar Fragen für das nächste Kapitel:**

 **Sollte ich den Service-Club in den Musikwettbewerb mitmachen lassen?**

 **Welche Lieder sollten dort gesungen Werden?**

 **nochmals Vielen Dank und bist zum Nächsten mal.**

 **Whitesagaro Raus!**


End file.
